Heart of a Rogue
by ChiaroscuroXVII
Summary: Atlantis is in desperate need of a ZPM and space pirates may be the ones who have one. Ronon Dex and Elizabeth Weir end up undercover trying to discover if the rumors are true. Dex/Weir pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just found this lurking about on an almost forgotten zipdrive. It was something I started my senior year of high school in a fit of boredom and ended up filling five notebooks with writing. I haven't yet finished typing up what I have written, but now that I just might start that again. But for now I'm going to throw up what I do have for fun. I must warn you that this is rated Mature for a reason, there will be graphic sex scenes (and one small attempted rape one) and very vulgar language. **

**Anyways, please enjoy and the next bit should be up tomorrow sometime. And the search for those notebooks will begin as well!**

I

Elizabeth Weir sat in her customary chair in the conference room and appraised the member s of her number one team. Colonel John Sheppard was relaxed in his chair but a big grin gave his excitement away. Dr. Rodney McKay was bouncing in his seat ready to launch into a continuous stream of dialogue that may or may not pertain to the mission from which they've just returned. The Athosioan leader, Teyla Egmmana, sat calmly but her eyes sparkled. The last and latest member was the only one who did ooze an air of excitement. Ronon Dex was slumped in his chair, to all appearances bored. But Elizabeth wasn't fooled. Tense muscles and watchful eyes indicated his fierce fighting skill and intense concentration. As if he could feel her eyes upon him- and he probably could- Ronon lifted his head to meet her eyes in a hard gaze. Elizabeth shifted slightly in her seat, the only sign she was uncomfortable under the Sadaten's scrutiny. She broke their little staring contest to start the meeting.

"I take it you found something interesting on MX5-261."

Rodney opened his mouth to begin what was no doubt a lengthy diatribe but before he could, the Colonel cut him off.

"Space pirates."

Elizabeth blinked. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. "What do space pirates have to do with your mission of finding ZPMs? Or is it that I should be expecting an armada on Atlantis' doorstep within the day?"

Sheppard grinned at her jump to the worst case scenario, but living in the Pegasus galaxy did that to a person. "Naw," he drawled, "Rodney take it away."

Rodney began to babble, filling Weir in on the happenings of the mission. A standard recon had the team in a firefight with afore mentioned pirates.

"They ambushed us. Probably looking for plunder of something. However they were poorly armed and we easily overtook them," Sheppard said, continuing the story, "We questioned them about the ZPM Intel that had us on that planet. What they told us was far better them that info ever was."

"The pirates have a fully powered ZPM!" Rodney burst out, "Now we have a location and we know that it's fully powered- so we won't be wasting our time on something useless- and that alone will power Atlantis' shields for 69 years!"

"69?" John teased him.

"I did the math," Rodney replied defensively.

"Going back to the ZPM," Elizabeth broke through the familiar banter, 'Where is it exactly?"

"Well," John was a bit hesitant, "Apparently it's buried."

"Buried treasure," Elizabeth deadpanned.

Sheppard rushed on, "Only the commander of the pirate fleet knows. So I figure we get a spy onto their home planet, gain the pirate's trust then find just where "X" marks the spot."

Elizabeth looked doubtful, "Where is this pirate home world?"

It was Rodney who answered, "We slapped on of my tracking devices onto their ship. With the damages it has received, it should be limping home right now."

"So we'll have a few days to prepare then I'll take a puddlejumper through the nearest gate and go from there," John reasoned. "Look, this is the closest we've come to finding a fully functional ZPM. God knows we can use it. I say we give this a chance." John turned a determined face to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but Ronon beat her to it, "I'll go."

"What!" John and Elizabeth cried together.

"Sheppard is military commander and has the ATA gene. He would be more useful staying close to Atlantis. Besides," Ronon shrugged, "It might take months to successfully infiltrate the pirate's circle. I should be the one to undertake the risk."

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth commanded their attention, "What makes any of you think I'll authorize such a mission? What do we even know of these people? If they are threat to Atlantis?"

Rodney grinned, "In addition to putting a tracker on them, I also managed to download a copy of their mainframe."

"Meaning?" Elizabeth prompted. Sheppard rolled his eyes and Teyla smiled as Rodney proceeded to inform Dr. Weir with detailed plans on how to comprehend the stolen info. Ronon was giving Elizabeth a pointed look and she turned the conversation back to the matter on hand.

"Once Rondey has provided more information regarding these pirates, I'll make the decision whether or not to pursue this. Right now I'm hesitant to send anyone on a month's long escapade as of yet."

The meeting obviously over, Rondey jumped up and rushed off to his labs. John and Teyla walked out together and Elizabeth left the room with Ronon Dex still sitting at the table. She moved through the control room to her office, where the many concerns of the city awaited her. She sat behind her desk, failing to notice the presence that followed her there.

"I would be better for this mission then Sheppard," Ronon's voice caused Elizabeth to startle.

"Ronon," She sighed, but was cut off by him, "For seven years I have been alone. Running through countless wildernesses on countless planets, being trapped in a city of steal and chrome," he placed his hands on her desk and leaned towards her, his voice deep and rumbling, "I need a respite from it. A challenge."

Elizabeth looked up into his dark eyes, astonished that he was reveling more of himself then she had ever seen.

"Besides," he said, drawing back and crossing his arms across his chest, his walls back up, "Sheppard will only mess things up."

Elizabeth smiled faintly at him as he strode away.

II

Elizabeth hadn't seen Rodney in four days before he burst into her office on his normal caffeine high, chattering nonstop about codes, math formulas, and unlikely probabilities. She didn't even try to keep up. Instead she radioed the rest of the team to her office for a common, impromptu meeting.

Rodney was busy tapping things on his handheld which transmitted to the flat screen, filling it with numbers as John, Teyla, and Ronon straggled in. Another tap to the laptop had rapid lines of English scrolling across the screen.

"So after hours of strenuous work, I managed to crack the code they had in place to safeguard their secrets."

"Come on McKay, get to the good stuff," John called out from his perch on the corner of Elizabeth's desk.

"Yes, well, if you have your mind set on interrupting every five seconds, then I might not get to the 'good stuff'," he retorted with his familiar sarcasm.

"Rodney," Elizabeth gently chastened.

"Anyways, "Rodney continued, "We now have information regarding their fleet, weapons power and hierarchy. Very interesting really. They are capable of space travel and have formidable weapons- got nothing on Atlantis however- but as a race they are pretty primal. Very much into the whole burn, rape, and pillage act."

"So we can assume their ships were stolen then?" it was Teyla who voiced the question.

"Actually no. Unless they've conquered an entire civilization, there is no way they could have stolen a fleet of twenty or so ships. Besides, they are all of the same design more or less."

"Twenty?" Elizabeth repeated, "Are they going to be a threat to Atlantis?"

John Spoke up then, "We gave away nothing to the pirates we encountered on MX5-216."

Rodney continued, "Our weapons are also far superior and what remains of our current ZPM will hold the shield for a short while."

"So we are in desperate need of this ZPM." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Of course we are!" Rodney near exploded, "The Wraith could come swooping down on us at minute!"

She nodded, "Very well. I just wish to avoid another situation like MXP-859. Now tell us about their base world."

Sufficiently sobered, Rodney continued his debriefing, "Their fleet orbits this planet here." He pointed to a star chart that appeared on screen. "There is a city- if you can call it a city- about fourteen clicks from the Stargate. This is where their "Queen" holds court. She is the one who knows where the ZPM is hidden."

"Excellent!" John jumped to his feet, "I'll go through the gate and worm my way into their ranks."

"No." Elizabeth stated, also rising to her feet. "I want Ronon to go."

"But-"she held up a hand to forestall John's protests.

"You are military commander and a vital part of this expedition. The last thing I need is for you to disappear for months into a group of dangerous rouges and vagabonds. Also Ronon is very experienced in survival in this galaxy. He will blend in better." Ronon nodded solemnly at her while John pouted. "Ronon, you have three days to prepare. Rodney I want to you to send me a complete copy of all this information. John, you and Teyla will find and train some of the fresh marines to fill Ronon's place on your team" She nodded and sat back down as the team filled out. Ronon paused in the doorway.

"Thank you." And he was gone.

III

The morning three day hence found Elizabeth on the balcony above the gate room watching the Stargate come to life. Her eyes latched onto Ronon's form as he crossed the gate room to stand in front of the active wormhole. Dressed in his leathers with his favorite overcoat and armed to the teeth, he certainly looked the part of a pirate. He turned and caught Elizabeth's eye. She raised a hand in farewell and he nodded and turned away through the gate. "Stay safe," Elizabeth whispered to him under her breath.

That was the last anyone saw of him for the next six months. During that time John burned through marines faster than a box of matches. No one suited his standards. No one could replace Ronon. Teyla amused herself by kicking their asses and John's at stick fighting. Rodney was practically oblivious to Ronon's departure but for a half mumbled comment about 'wild bears no longer eating all the good food in the cafeteria.'

And Elizabeth, Elizabeth worried. On top of the normal pressures of running the Ancient city- and running into all sorts of problems along the way- she carried around a nagging worry for Ronon in the back of her mind. John noticed the heavy pressures on her shoulders in the dark circles under her eyes and the tight lines about her mouth.

"You need a vacation."

Elizabeth glanced up at her military commander lounging in her doorway. "So says you," was her reply before focusing back on her work.

"Carson agrees. He has also agreed to use his CMO powers to get you to rest. Even if it means strapping you to a bed in the infirmary." He paused when Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "His words not mine."

"Well," she began slowly, "This must be serious if Carson Becket is resorting to threats. Tell him I will try to get in eight hours of sleep tonight."

"Elizabeth!" John near yelled, "that isn't going to help much. I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately? You look like death warmed over. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. So tonight, yes, you are going to get at least eight hours of sleep and tomorrow you and I are going to take the jumper to a tropical paradise and relax on a beach for a few days. Otherwise I will drag you down to the infirmary and help Carson tie you to a bed."

"You wouldn't."

John ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Elizabeth, you're my friend and my commander. I care about you. So yes, I would."

She sighed, "Do you really think having both the head of this expedition and the head of the military forces gallivanting off together is wise?"

He smirked at her, "Worried about what people might say?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "I was more concerned that on the off chance something should befall us off world, this expedition would be without a head of command."

"Relax. I've checked out the planet myself. A small population who keep to themselves, no special Ancient artifacts or enough people to warrant a culling. We'll be perfectly safe."

"Alright," Elizabeth consented, "When faced with the choices presented, I'll have to go along with your vacation plan."

"Really? You'll come for three days?" A relived grin split his face at her nod. "I thought I'd have to do a lot more convincing than this."

"I think you mirror comment got my attention," she said wryly.

"Oh? So all I had to do was appeal to your vanity?"

She fixed him with a look. "Out," she said, pointing to the door. "If I want to be in bed by nine I need to get some work done."

"Don't forget your bathing suit!" John called over his shoulder as he left.

Alone in her office, Elizabeth allowed herself an eye roll.

The next morning dawned with Elizabeth in bed long past her normal waking hour. Still she was up early when she stepped into the control room carrying a small backpack. John was waiting there with his arms crossed. "I had a feeling you'd be up already."

She shrugged, "I guess I'm so out of practice at sleeping in, I'll have to build the skill back up in increasing measurements."

John did not refrain from rolling his eyes at her. Then turning to the gate tech, "Dial it up, Dr. Weir needs to catch up on her sleep."

As the morning sun began to filter through the stained glass windows of the gate room, Elizabeth found herself be pushed through the ring of the ancestors.

Immediately upon arriving on the other side of the wormhole, she turned and punched John n the arm. Hard.

"Ow," he said dramatically, clutching his arm, "What was that for?"

"For throwing me through the gate. I am perfectly capable of walking through on my own."

"Well you were just standing there, lost in your thoughts. So I decided to get you moving before you changed your mind."

"I made the decision to come and I am going to follow through." She was aware they were both being childish but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Elizabeth, we are here to relax. So relax!" With that John marched off, leaving Elizabeth to follow.

"Relaxing vacation my ass," she muttered as she walked. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the abnormal stillness in the air. Not until rough hands grabbed her from behind, one coming up to cover her mouth to stifle her scream.

In the distance there were sounds of gunfire but Elizabeth barely registered that as she struggled against the dirty, vagabond that accosted her. The hand covering her face moved away only to be quickly replaced by and grimly rage. Her struggles increased when she realized he was tying her hands together. Her attacker had a sallow pock marked face and she could see crooked yellow teeth when he grinned lecherously at her. Elizabeth shook her head violently from side to side to avoid his puckered lips but there was not much else she could to do to escape him. He had her bound and pressed roughly against a tree.

"Such soft skin, my pretty," he breathed foul breath across her face as he ran a hand under her shirt to roughly grasp a breast.

She whimpered in terror as he ripped her shirt off of her and struggled to pull down her pants, hearing them in his haste. He pulled her against his body and she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. Managing to get her pants down around her ankles, her attacker then turned her around and bent her over a nearby boulder before ripping her panties in two.

Elizabeth could hear his fumbling with his pants and all the fight left her at the hopelessness of her situation. All she could do was collapse against the rock and sob. Her attacker grabbed her hips hard enough to leave bruises and ground himself into her ass. She let out a muffled scream and began to struggle again. Then there was a loud roar and her attacker was pulled roughly away from her.

Her rescuer had grabbed the assailant and thrown him as far away from Elizabeth as possible. He then bounded over to where the man lay wheezing on the forest floor to kick him violently in the crotch. Through his pain, the attacker felt his hair being pulled, forcing his head back to meet the other man's fury filled eyes.

"Mine," the man growled then dragged his knife across the captive man's throat.

Elizabeth began struggling again when she felt the hands return to her hips, so set in her terror she didn't register the touch was gentle and there was a voice called her name. She felt herself being turned around and her bonds cut. Hands free, she began pummeling the man that held her.

"Elizabeth," he removed the gag, but the tears where to thick in her throat to scream now.

"Elizabeth." Still her she didn't hear.

He grabbed her wrists, hands easily wrapping around them and used a firm voice, "Dr. Weir."

She stopped and stared up at him astonished, "Ronon?"

Ronon's dark eyes met hers and she sagged into his chest.

"Oh thank God…Thank you…Man…Rape me…Ronon…safe…Ronon," she babbled. Ronon stiffened, hearing people approaching them.

"Elizabeth, do you trust me?"

She nodded, dazed, still caught up in her ordeal. Ronon grunted and pinched a nerve in the back of her neck. Then he was gathering her unconscious form in his arms, before turning to meet the people coming their way.

"Ronon," a lean man with a long scar running down his face hailed. "The sarcastic man has escaped through the ring. There must have been another one hiding in the forest. He picked off the guards surrounding the captive with a sniper's skill." The man stopped when he caught sight of Elizabeth naked in Ronon's arms. "Pretty little thing she is."

"Mine," Ronon declared, his arms tightening around Elizabeth.

Then the man with the scar caught sight of the man Ronon had killed. "Whoa. What happened to Dirty Richard?"

"He tried to take her. I killed him."

"I'd say," the man's eyes flickered between Ronon, the woman, and the man dead on the ground. "That dirt bag never learned to keep his hands to himself. I guess he had it coming. Tac! Borio! Strip Dirty Rich of anything of value, then burn him."

Two young men jumped forward, both grubby and scruffy looking. Scarface turned heel and walked off, with Ronon and the rest of the pirates falling in behind.

Scarface led the group back to their ship, issuing orders as he strode towards the bridge. "Ronon take your woman to your room then meet me on the bridge. I want a full report of what happened out there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the next three sections of this story. Please enjoy and reviews are always love!**

IV

Elizabeth came to, to find herself on a narrow bunk that took up most of the dank room. She sat up slowly, aware of tender abrasions and bruises. She also became aware of her complete lack of clothing when the blanket covering her fell away and her nipples pebbled in the cool air.

Ronon chose that moment to burst in, stopping dead in the doorway, eyes glued to her breasts. There was a moment of shocked silence then Elizabeth squeaked and drew the blanket up to cover herself.

Ronon blinked and moved into the room. Elizabeth sat up straighter and drew in as much dignity she could, considering her position. "You better start explaining everything. And is John alright?"

Ronon stared at her, amazed she could still look and act the part of a leader even when sitting naked in a pirate ship. "Are you alright?" he asked, thinking back to the situation he had rescued her from.

Elizabeth paled a bit, also thinking of that same incident. "I'll be fine," she waved a hand through the air trying to appear casual. A look of disbelief flitted across his face so she added, "I don't want to talk about it."

Ronon nodded and sat next to her on the bed. Startled, Elizabeth jumped and scooted away from him until her back hit the wall. But in the small room there really wasn't all that much room to move away and she only managed to put a few inches between them.

"John is fine," he began, "they caught him pretty easily. Trussed him up and began to question him about his weapon." Ronon grinned, "Their guns suck. I picked off the pirates guarding him from the cover of the trees. He began to head off in search of you- I didn't know you where on the planet too- but I fired some warning shots at him. So he took off for the Stargate. Probably thinking to bring back reinforcements. Then I stumbled across you. I dragged that filth off you and killed it."

Elizabeth was shocked at the rage in Ronon's voice.

Suddenly he lunged towards her and pressed her tightly against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Surprised and nerves slightly frayed from her almost rape, Elizabeth stiffened in his arms.

"I won't let anyone harm come to you," he promised roughly, ignoring her discomfort.

As abruptly as he grabbed her, he pulled away and stood up. "I will go get you food. Do not leave this room." Ronon ordered her tersely, mad to have reveled so much of himself to her. She stared at him with wide eyes at loss for words. Ronon growled softly at the tempting image she made. Her hands clutched the bed sheet to her chest, leaving her porcelain white shoulders bare. She had unknowingly pushed her breast up under her crossed arms, showing a shadow of cleavage. He mistook the confusion in her wide eyes for a look of innocence and had to fight back the primal urge to pin her to the bed and ravish her until she screamed. To erase the touch of the filth that tried to take her. Ronon had a burning desire to mark her as his own.

Angrily he reached under the bed and pulled out his only other shirt. "Wear this," he grunted, "until I can find you something." He turned on heel and walked out, slamming the door in his wake.

Pirates and slaves alike jumped out of Ronon's way as he pounded furiously through the narrow halls of the ship towards the galley.

"Dex!"

Ronon turned at the sound of his name and found the second mate, Todd, hurrying towards him.

"The Captian sends these along with his regards," he said with a sly smile. "'E says 'E wants you and your new slave to join him in his quarters for dinner. In ten minutes."

Ronon held up the skimpy outfit of silk, leather, and string.

Todd grinned lecherously, "I caught a glimpse of her when you carried her onboard. She's quite a looker," Todd continued on, not noticing Ronon's look of growing fury. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action. I'll take your dish duty for this week if you let me have her for a night. What'da ya say-" The rest of his words were cut off as Ronon grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the corridor wall.

"Mine." Ronon growled savagely, barring his teeth in Todd's face. "You touch her, you die. Understand?" Todd nodded as best he could while struggling for breath. Ronon tightened his grip in a brief squeeze before letting go and walking off in the direction from which he came.

Todd slide down the wall gasping violently, rubbing his bruised throat. 'I will kill you for this Ronon Dex' he vowed silently, glaring at Ronon's retreating back. 'And before I do, I will fuck your girl in front of you'

V

Elizabeth jumped when Ronon once again slammed into the room. "You have to stop doing that," she said irritably.

Ronon cocked his head at her looking small and fragile in his shirt that reached to her knees. However with her hands on her hips and the glare she was giving him belied that image. Ronon felt an irrational urge to protect her, body and soul, rise in him. To cover, he thrust the slave outfit at her and mumbled, "The captain wants us to dine with him and you need to wear this."

She held up the material in disbelief. "No." She threw it back at him. Ronon took in the stubborn set of her posture and scowled. The threw the bundle on the bunk and grabbed her shoulders, "Perhaps you don't realize the dire circumstances of your situation," he growled at her, "if you are not submissive to me at all times while in the presence of the others our cover will be blown and we will be killed without a thought as spies. Also if they see I have trouble with you, others will try and take and break you." His gaze bore into hers, "I am very close to discovering the location of the ZPM. Work with me and we'll be out of here in a week's time."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. Ronon released his grip on her and turned his back.

"Good. Get dressed and I'll explain what you must do." He tensed at the sounds of her removing his shirt but continued speaking, "You must do everything I tell you, to disobey would mean I would have to punish you- publicly. Do not speak unless I give you permission, or better yet, pretend not to understand our language. During dinner you must either sit on my lap or kneel by my side. You also…" he hesitated and turned back around to face her, keeping his gaze on the floor. "You must act amorous of me- look like a happy dedicated slave so they have no reason to take you away from me." He lifted his head to look at her.

Elizabeth had her arms crossed over her chest but Ronon could tell the silk and string top reveled more then it covered. He skated his eyes down her smooth exposed stomach to the edge of the skirt which stopped just below the end of her ass. Slits on the sides of the skirt left her long legs completely bare. With wild curls framing her face and pink embarrassment tingeing her high cheekbones, Ronon couldn't stop starring.

"Stop," Elizabeth commanded, shifting uncomfortably under his stare. "It is highly mortifying to be attired such and you're not helping."

Ronon's face softened. "You will always have my honor and respect Dr. Weir. No situation we find ourselves in will change that." The fierce look returned to his eyes, "but you must allow me to protect you. Do you trust me to do that?"

She met his eyes firmly, "Yes."

Ronon nodded, "Do you trust me enough to allow me to touch you in ways your people deem inappropriate?"

Elizabeth flushed at his words, but nodded steadily, "We will both do what is necessary to complete this mission."

Ronon nodded again, walking to stand in front of her. Without warning he grabbed her under the chin and kissed her hard. Before she could react, Ronon pulled back and looked at her, gauging her reaction.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth gasped

He shrugged, ignoring the urge to do it again, "So you would not be surprised when I do that in the company of the others." He grabbed her slim wrist and pulled her towards the door.

Elizabeth followed behind, silently fuming at her position. She had worked very hard to garter respect, first as a diplomat then as the civilian commander of Atlantis only to have it all blown away when in the hands of barbaric pirates. Her cheeks burned at the thought of how she has to act slave to Ronon. She trusted him and a part of her was glad it was him who was calling the shots. He is comfortable here, she realized noticing how he swaggered down the hall, grinning predatorily at the catcalls and provocative comments thrown their way. It took all her diplomatic skills not to react to the lewd gestures and words.

"Chauvinistic bastards," she mumbled as they turned a corner.

Ronon grinned at her over his shoulder, but did not slow his place. He admired Elizabeth for her fighting spirit. She may not have the physical strength and skills of a warrior, but she had the heart of one.

This situation will only make her stronger he mused, feeling a surge of affection towards her. When he first met her, he did not think much of the doctor- a woman trying to lead what was clearly a man's mission with her soft hands and unscarred body. But being on John Sheppard's team gave him ample time to observe Dr. Weir in her element. He found her to be determined and strong, using words instead of weapons to bend people to her will. And while she put forth an image of an unwavering leader, keeping herself apart from her people, Ronon knew she cared about each and every one of them. He knew she cried over each death. She was his opposite in every way, cool and levelheaded to his restlessness and fiery temper, yet Ronon felt a growing attraction towards her. He was annoyed to discover that he was constantly thinking and worrying about her. It distracted him and made him susceptible to attack. He had irrational impulses to take her in his arms; comfort her, protect her, kiss her senseless. And at night, when he allowed himself to think of such things, he wanted to pound into her tight warm body and make her scream his name, to mark her as his alone. But he knew he knew she would never give herself to him. Elizabeth Weir was independent and allowed no one to get close. Ronon had noticed how the people from Earth tampered down on their feeling because of their work and foolish Earth traditions. Secretly Ronon was excited of the chance to break through Elizabeth's façade.

VI

They halted in front of a door of nondescript steel. Ronon slapped a button on the wall and the doors slide aside silently.

Scarface reclined at the head of a low long table, arms around two semi naked, buxom slave girls. Other pirates lounged around the table, laughing and drinking. The captain looked up when Ronon and Elizabeth entered the room, "Ah ah Ronon. You're late."

"Sorry Captain. My girl had me somewhat distracted." He pulled Elizabeth into his side and ran a hand down her bare arm. The captain laughed and gestured for Ronon to sit on his right. Ronon did so and pulled Elizabeth down to straddle his thigh.

Second mate, Todd, sneered at them from across the table, "So you finally found some cunt that interests you, huh Ronon? We were beginning to think you were a cocksucker."

Ronon stiffened at the insult as some men further down the table laughed drunkenly, but replied calmly, "I wait until one really catches my eyes- a feisty one- it makes taking them all the more fun." He trailed a hand down her throat to caress her breast, every man's eyes fixed on the movement.

Elizabeth hadn't been touched like this in a long time, but she was still surprised to find herself reacting to it. Heat pooled between her legs as Ronon circled her nipple with a fingernail. She was embarrassed at her reaction and ashamed at the looks she was getting. She had never been so exposed, sitting in Ronon's lap, getting caressed through her virtually transparent to and becoming aroused by it all.

Ronon barked a laugh, breaking the room from its reverie. "You can see why I was late to dinner," he drawled, running his hand up and down her exposed thigh.

The captain laughed with him as he pulled his whores closer. "You are a man of good taste my friend. Now bring us our dinner!" he shouted at some slaves standing in a corner. They rushed from the room and returned minutes later bearing steaming patters of food.

Elizabeth glanced around and saw the slave girls feeding their masters. Those without slaves were hunched over their plates, stuffing their faces. She could see no utensils so she delicately picked up a greasy piece of meat and held it to Ronon's lips.

His mouth closed around the morsel and swirled his tongue around her fingers.

Elizabeth bit her lip to stifle a gasp as arousal shot from her fingertips to her core. She could feel herself growing wet as Ronon sucked and nibbled.

He released her fingers and grinned at her, knowing the effect he had had. She narrowed her eyes in a glare, furious that he could play with her like this and helpless that she could do nothing about it.

She continued feeding him throughout the night, as the men talked and bragged, argued and got drunk. It was when some had started to fall into an alcohol induced slumber or haul their girls off somewhere (the captain being one of them) that she noticed Todd had been missing for some time now.

"Let go," Ronon whispered in her ear. They stood, Ronon staggering slightly from the ale. He leaned on her as they made their way back to his room, looking to all the world like he was out of his mind drunk. Elizabeth knew better, she had seen him drink humans and aliens alike under the table and still kick as in the gym immediately afterwards. She also knew he didn't even drink enough at dinner to make a dog tipsy.

Not far from the room, Ronon pivoted and pushed her into an alcove, using his body to press her into the wall. Bending his head, he began kissing along her jaw. Between kisses he whispered, "Pretend to enjoy this."

Elizabeth needed no encouragement. As he kissed and sucked on her neck, she threaded her fingers through his thick hair and softly moaned when he hit a sweet spot. She tilted her head to give him better access. A part of her was appalled that she could act so wanton, if the whimpers coming out of her throat were any indication of her need.

Ronon moved back up her neck and pulled an earlobe between his teeth, murmuring out of the corner of his mouth, "There are cameras all over the place. That bastard Todd left dinner early to ensure my room's cameras where replaced." He licked the shell of her ear causing Elizabeth's reply to turn into a long moan. "We'll have to continue this act in room where I can pretend to pass out. But I don't know how long to keep the act up. That slimly son-of-a-bitch likes to watch and sooner or later he will notice something is up. So-" Ronon heard footsteps and quickly changed his tone. "Are you wet for me? Will you spread your legs and let me fuck your tight pussy? Or will I have to force you?" He bit down on her pulse point, while reaching to squeeze a breast.

Elizabeth arched into his touch, feeling a flood of wetness at his dirty words. Then he pulled his hand away and went back to sucking on her ear. The footsteps had passed and faded away.

"Todd will notice if I am not…intimate with you. They will figure something is up and we'll be killed. Can you keep this up?"

Elizabeth tightened her grip in his hair and nodded.

Ronon grunted and pulled her away from the wall and down the hall towards his room. Stumbling through the door Ronon commanded, "Take off my shirt wrench."

Elizabeth did so and Ronon tumbled backwards onto the bunk, pulling Elizabeth along with him. He slid his hands up the backs of her thighs to cup her ass and push her tight against him and promptly fell asleep.

Elizabeth looked down at him, startled, before lying down on top of him, her head pillowed on his broad chest.

He shifted his face so it was buried in her curly brown hair and whispered, "Dr. Weir-Elizabeth- I am sorry that this is happening this way. It is not what I wanted for you. You… you deserve so much better." And he turned his head away and pretended to sleep.

Elizabeth shifted in surprise, but mindful of the cameras only squeezed his torso. Making a mental reminder to ask him exactly what he meant later.


	3. Chapter 3

VII

He had Elizabeth spread naked and wanting on his bed in Atlantis. Her lips were kiss swollen and her nipples were hard peaks under his hands. "Please," she whispered anxiously as he teased her wet pussy with the tip of his erection. He went to slowly push into her, but she pushed her hips up, impaling herself on him. "Hard," she demanded.

Ronon awoke to find himself grinding his morning excretion into Elizabeth's ass. Surprised and ashamed he leapt up, his movement causing Elizabeth to go flying of the bed.

Now Elizabeth was awake and pissed. She pulled herself to her feet and started cursing at him in all the languages she knew. Ronon opened his mouth to apologize, but remembered the cameras watching them just in time so he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her instead.

Elizabeth, who for the moment had forgotten for the moment their predicament, was even more pissed at his reaction. She moved in to start punching him on the arm.

Her blows did not hurt him in the slightest so Ronon just sat there and watched, bemused at her antics.

When Elizabeth showed no signs of stopping, Ronon grabbed her by her wrists to still her. He pulled her in close and whispered against her lips, "Remember who is watching," and he kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Elizabeth moaned and gave into kissing him back with the same amount of passion. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself down on the bulge in his leather pants.

Ronon pushed her away with a groan, forcing Elizabeth to lock her fingers behind his neck to prevent herself from falling to the ground once again.

"Not now," Ronon panted, "I've got my duties as first mate."

Going along with the charade. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow in confusion before breaking out into rapid Russian.

Ronon stared at her, aroused by the exotic sounds coming out of her mouth. He kissed her again, fast and furious, then leaned to whisper in her ear, "When we get out of here, promise me you'll teach me this language."

She hummed her agreement as she played with the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Enough," he growled as he pushed her off his lap and stood, reaching for his shirt. He then strode to the door, checking to ensure his weapons were in their proper places. He paused and turned to look at her. With her sleep mused hair and skimpy outfit, all Ronon wanted to do was climb back in bed with her and make his dream a reality. He resisted this urge and instead held up a hand and spoke slowly and clearly as if she couldn't understand. "Stay here. I will get food. You are not to leave this room unless I am with you."

Elizabeth nodded and Ronon left before he could act on his desire to sweep her into his arms and make love to her until neither of them could walk.

He stormed down the hall towards the bridge lost in thought. Usually he was a man of actions, not words, but he couldn't do that with Elizabeth. She demanded vocal feedback. Ronon was sure that she would not appreciate it if he carried her off over his shoulder. Damn it, he was falling for her and that could be very bad considering when a man of his race choose a mate, a deep bond was formed, forever linking the two. He growled softly and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. There was no way Dr. Weir would give up command of Atlantis to raise a family with him.

But a small part of him remained hopeful. He knew there was some interest on her part. Ronon could sense it in the way she responded to his kisses, and he could smell her arousal whenever he touched her.

VIII

Ronon returned with breakfast to find Elizabeth pacing, scowling in deep thought. He spoke, startling her, "We may converse freely now. I have seen Todd in the galley; he will not be watching."

"He is not recording?" she asked, reaching for the food he brought.

Ronon shook his head and watched Elizabeth eat. "I have heard we will reach the pirate home world tonight. We will be safe from scrutiny in my quarters in the palace."

Elizabeth looked up, "You have quarters in the palace?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "The Queen likes me."

Elizabeth blinked at the wave of jealousy that swept through her unexpectedly. But her years of being a diplomat allowed nothing to show on her face. "Good," she nodded thoughtfully, "We must use every advantage we have. Don't you need to go? Don't you have duties? We can't give them any reason to suspect us."

Ronon looked at her, heat in his eyes. "They will only be thinking I have taken dessert with breakfast."

Elizabeth swallowed and tried to ignore the rush of wetness she felt gather between her legs. He did look like he could eat her, like he could make her scream.

A rap on the door made Ronon turn away and Elizabeth heaved an internal sigh of relief.

Ronon pulled the door open and growled at the lowly pirate at the door.

"Sorry to bother you Mister Dex but the Captain requests your presence on the bridge. Right now he said. Wants to go over some things before we enter home world orbit, he said."

Ronon turned back to Elizabeth. "Stay," he told her. Then he was gone.

Elizabeth sighed and curled up on the bed. Still her rapidly churning mind did not stop her from falling into a fitful sleep.

When Ronon woke her, she felt as though she had hardly slept at all when actually several hours had passed.

"Wake up," Ronon was shaking her gently. Elizabeth blinked blearily up at him. "We are on the first transport ship down to the planet. The Queen wishes to see me."

Elizabeth groaned but followed Ronon through a maze of hallways to the docking bay. The captain was standing before a ship somewhat larger then a puddlejumper, but not as sleek a design. The captain was glowering at Ronon.

"I don't understand why the Queen would want to see you."

Ronon just shrugged and grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist, pulling her towards the ship. Before they were halfway there Todd spoke up from his place next to the Captain. "The Queen only asked for you Dex. Leave the bitch here."

The Captain nodded his agreement. Todd stepped forward his arm outstretched towards Elizabeth. "Hand her over."

Ronon pulled Elizabeth behind him, his other hand straying towards his gun. "No," he growled, "She stays with me."

Todd scowled but continued to step closer.

The pilot of the boarding ship called out to the captain, informing that the ship was ready to leave, unaware of the situation he was interrupting.

The momentary distraction gave Todd the chance to dart forward and drag Elizabeth away from Ronon. Instantly Ronon let out a roar and grabbed Todd by his lank, greasy dark hair and sent him flying across the hanger. Before anyone could blink, Ronon's blaster was out and he shot a clean hole though the palm of Todd's hand.

"No one touches what is mine," Ronon said fiercely, tucking the gun away. He pushed Elizabeth inside the transport ship, but didn't enter it himself. Instead he addressed the Captain, "I remove myself from this crew and you command. I'm sure the Queen will have no objection." With that he ducked inside the ship and ordered the pilot to take off.

Furious, Scarface turned and kicked Todd in the ribs. "Why didn't you tell me he had the favor of the Queen?!" he hissed in anger. Todd moaned in pain, his body curled around his injured hand. "You fool!" the captain exploded, "He was a spy for her! She never liked me, now she has grounds to get rid of me!" He turned to some pirates loitering about, watching the scene. "Lock him in the brig and set a full guard on this scum. He turned about and stormed away while the pirates gathered around the former second mate.

IX

On the ship, fast approaching the surface of the pirate homeworld, Elizabeth could not stop staring at Ronon. Ronon, who was checking his many weapons obsessively, pretended not to notice.

When he had moved to save her from Todd, Elizabeth had felt a strange wave of protection roll off Ronon and fill her. She could not explain it. It was like for split second she and Ronon had been connected through their minds. She didn't know what to make of it, and by the way Ronon was trying to ignore her, neither did he. But whatever was going on between them, they could not afford to be split apart now that they were heading into the thick of enemy territory.

Her mind made up Elizaebth straddled his lap, crossing her ankles behind his back and kissed him, running her tongue along his teeth asking for entrance.

For a second Ronon didn't respond, but then he was kissing her back just as intense, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Elizabeth pulled away from his lips to kiss along his jaw to his ear. "We need to stick together," she whispered urgently," Focus on what we want then we'll get the hell out of here."

Ronon pressed his cheek to hers and nodded slightly. The co-pilot stuck his head through the open doorway separating the cockpit from the main body of the ship. "We'll be landing shortly. The Queen wishes for you to join her in the council room immediately upon arrival."

Ronon nodded at him, not letting go of Elizabeth. The man's eyes flickered nervously between the two of them. "She can stay with you." He disappeared before Ronon could voice a reply.

Ronon grinned predatorily at Elizabeth and she smiled hesitantly back. That small smile made Ronon want to kiss her again, but he didn't get the chance as the hull door hissed open to reveal armed pirates waiting to escort him to the Queen.

The small procession stopped in front of a pair of thick wood doors carved much in the manner Elizabeth hand seen on the baptismal doors on the cathedral in Florence, which were flanked by two heavily muscled guards.

Ronon dint spare them a glance as he pulled open the doors and entered the room, Elizabeth just behind him.

A fireplace drove off the chill of the planet's winter night and a few candles cast the empty room in a warm glow.

Ronon moved purposely through the foyer to a door on the far half hidden in the shadows. Here he knocked.

The door cracked open and a face with milky eyes peered around it. "Who is it?" the blind man wheezed.

"Ronon Dex just off _The Dissolution_."

"You're late," the man accused, "And who is the female with you?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly, a little unnerved that the man could sense her presence.

Ronon grinned, the man's uncanny ability to sense people- and the lies they tell- always amused him. "The female is my new slave." Ronon allowed a hint of protectiveness to creep into his voice, "We were held up when the second mate and I had a… disagreement over my new property."

The sightless man grinned, "Ah Ronon lad, I always thought you to be the possessive type. Did you kill him?"

"Naw. I only ensured he will never touch what is mine again."

The man chuckled softly, "I will inform Lex that you are here." He withdrew into the chamber.

"Who is Lex?" Elizabeth whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"The pirate Queen," Ronon whispered back. "Only her inner circle may call her that."

"You?" she mouthed at him.

Ronon gave a short nod as the blind man opened the door.

"You may come in. The Queen is holding council with her eight."

"Eight?" Ronon questioned, "Where is the last pirate warlord?"

The man smiled grimly. "He insulted her, they dueled, he died. Fast. Painfully."

"Then this council is to elect a new commander."

"Yes, come," the blind man gestured them inside.

Ronon gave Elizabeth an undecipherable look and followed the old man into the brightly lit chamber.

Unlike the room before, this one was illuminated with electric lighting, showing off a large wood table piled high with good food and fine wine. Scattered around it where eight men in various costumes, some tight flightsuits or military style uniforms, others looking more rugged in leather, fur, or brightly colored silks. At the far end of the trestle table lounged a stocky, short woman dressed in tight leather pants and corset, a brilliant red scarf not really keeping her wildly curly blond hair out of her face. She sat in the same fake relaxed way Ronon did during mission briefings. All of the room's occupants watched quietly while the newcomers came in.

"Finally you arrived Dex. Good. Sit." The Queen waved a hand at the empty chair to her left. When Ronon didn't move, the pirate sighed impatiently and gestured to the seat again. "You're the new warlord. So sit."

Some of the other men looked less than happy at Ronon's promotion, but none dared voice their displeasure.

**This is all I have typed so far. If I can find the notebooks, I can type up more if I feel like it, but an update might be awhile in coming now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the rest of part IX and all of X. (the notebooks weren't so hard to find after all) Please enjoy the latest!**

When Ronon moved to take his seat, Lex finally noticed Elizabeth. Her eyes lit up with interest. "What's this? Finally found a wrench that'll satisfy you?" she laughed and the men joined in.

"Kind of skinny isn't she?" one man called his face ruddy from the potent wine. "Careful you don't snap her in half."

The rest of the table picked up on the fun and soon merry insults and crass jokes where being exchanged up and down the table.

Elizabeth was bright red in embarrassment, standing helplessly next to Ronon's chair. She didn't notice that the pirate Queen had been staring at her all the while. But Ronon did. He sat there scowling darkly, fingering his still full wine goblet.

Lex pulled her gaze away from Elizabeth to take in the general debauchery of the room. Annoyed she banged her glass on the table. "Enough!"

Everyone stilled instantly and looked her way.

"All of you out!"

They hurried to obey, even in their drunken states they knew to disobey would mean a quick death when their leader got in one of her dark moods. Ronon stood as well, pulling Elizabeth with him.

"No," the Queen said, reaching a hand towards them. "You stay."

Ronon nodded and sat back down, not letting go of his grip on Elizabeth's upper arm.

"Out too Leo," she said and the blind man scurried out behind the last of the pirates.

For a long while Lex starred moodily into the dregs of her cup. Ronon waited, his body tense, staring straight ahead not really seeing the tapestry that adorned the wall he was looking at. He did not trust the pirate Queen and he had a feeling she knew this and thus didn't fully trust him either.

Abruptly she stood and looked at Ronon. "With those fools gone we can finally discuss something of interest and intelligence. Come with me," she walked towards a dark archway partially hidden by another tapestry. She called over her shoulder, "Bring the girl too."

X

The two Lantians followed Lex down the dark passageway, Elizabeth holding onto the back of Ronon's shirt as not to get lost in the pitch black that the pirate knew so well.

Lex pushed a small door open and entered a bedroom. Lit with candles, Ronon and Elizabeth stood awkwardly at the foot of a huge four poster bed while Lex moved towards a wood cabinet pushed against the far wall. She pulled out three tumblers and two nondescript bottles of hard liquor. From one she poured a clear liquid equally into the glasses. The other she added quite an amount of amber colored alcohol into two of them and just a splash into her own glass.

"Drink," she ordered, handing over the spirits.

Ronon tossed the entire glass down in one go and stared hard at Lex, showing no fear.

Lex laughed at him and did the same. Elizabeth, however, tentatively sipped at hers, trying to hide a wince at the burning taste. While she drank Lex interrogated Ronon about his time on the _Dissolution_.

"Good," the pirate queen nodded at the end of his report, "You will be the ship's new captain."

She strode to the main door and stuck her head out to address her guard, "Tell Leo to send word to the _Dissolution_ to land in the Yard and its captain to join me for breakfast whenever I get up tomorrow." She closed the door and turned towards her "guests".

"Where did you find her?" she demanded of Ronon, not taking her eyes off Elizabeth's scantily clad body.

"A world we raided," Ronon struggled to keep the anger out of his voice as Lex trailed her fingers down Elizabeth's cheek.

At the pirate's touch, Elizabeth froze, eyes darting between Lex and Ronon, not sure what to do.

Ronon started forward to stop Lex's roving hands before they went to far.

Lex whirled around a dagger suddenly in hand and fire in her eyes. "Not a step further. Go sit down and be quiet, you can watch. Try to stop me and I'll slit her throat."

Ronon stopped moving, knowing she was serious. Lex continued, "I have just given you a position of power and a ship. This night with your slave will be your thanks to me." She laughed, "But don't worry, you'll both enjoy it. The aphrodisiac I've given you should kick in any minute now. So sit," she pointed to a plain chair next to the bed, "you should have a good enough view from there."

Reluctantly Ronon sat down glowering. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but before she could get a word out Lex covered her mouth with her own, kissing her hard. At first Elizabeth struggled,, but Lex was strong and held her tight against her. However, gradually Elizabeth relaxed into the kiss, the aphrodisiac sensitizing her, causing her to respond.

Ronon clenched his hands into tight fists to keep himself from leaping up to tear the pirate bitch's throat out for touching Elizabeth. He looked around the room for something to distract him from the women making out in front of him. His eyes fell on a star map hanging over the empty fireplace. Around its border were Ancient symbols. Although he couldn't read the language, he recognized the bottom center symbol; ZPM. What he had been sent here looking for all those months ago was hanging right before him.

A low moan brought his attention back to the women. What he saw distracted him completely from his find. Lex had ripped off Elizabeth's top and pushed her back to lie on the bed and was now straddling her, sucking on breast. Elizabeth, herself, had her eye shut tight with pleasure and was arching up trying to get more contact.

Anger and arousal shot through Ronon's veins. It should be him causing those whimpers and looks of pleasure on Elizabeth's face. He could feel himself growing hard as he watched Lex rip off her own top revealing full breats. Leaning over Elizabeth, she captured her swollen lips in another bruising kiss, their sensitive nipples rubbing together causing them both to moan.

Ronon wrenched his gaze away from the half naked women to focus back on the map. He tried not to glance back at the writhing forms on the large bed while he crept over to the fireplace.

Reaching up, Dex carefully pulled the map off the wall. Neither woman noticed him rolling it up and sticking it down his pant leg.

He turned back to the bed, ready to rescue Elizabeth, gabbing up the bottle of clear liquor to knock Lex out. The pirate queen was naked now, grinding herself into Elizabeth's thigh. Ronon watched transfixed as her hand slid up Weir's leg and under the short slave skirt.

White hot rage coursed through Ronon. How dare that bitch touch his woman that way. He smashed the bottle across the back of Lex's head with more force then necessary then pushed her roughly off Elizabeth and onto the floor.

Elizabeth, still under the strong pull of the aphrodisiac, groaned painfully at the absence of contact. Ronon stared down at her wanting nothing more than to climb on top of her and pound into her body until she came, screaming his name. He wanted to erase the pirate queen's touch, to mark her as _his_.

Fighting the intense arousal, the drug working through his system, he turned to the wardrobe and began digging inside for clothes for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was floating in a haze of pleasure. Her nipples were tight, sensitive points and there was a tingling in her core like an itch she couldn't scratch. Suddenly she was being doused in cool water which momentarily brought her back to her senses. She opened her eyes to see Ronon standing above her holding a bucket.

"We have to get out of here," his voice was lower than usual and had a sensual note that washed over Elizabeth like silk.

Ronon noticed her slipping back into the hazy pleasure. "Dr. Weir!" he barked and was relieved to see a flicker in her eyes. "Quick, put these on," he commanded throwing the leather pants, corset, and silky blouse at her.

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

Elizabeth scrambled into the clothing, trying to ignore how the fabric brushed her skin and sent sparks to her groin. She could feel Ronon's hungry gaze on her and she knew she should be embarrassed, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think about was him throwing her down on the bed and giving her the release she craved.

Ronon motioned to the door, refraining from touching her, knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Just follow me. Don't say anything."

Elizabeth nodded and had to force herself to keep her eyes on his face. Once again she found herself following Ronon through a maze of dark corridors.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next two sections typed and done. It's like a whole new story for me because I have completly forgotten what I had written. But I think not knowing what comes next makes the typing easier. Just a heads up there is some very graphic sex in this chapter. Enjoy it.**

XI

They emerged into a large courtyard in front of a ship so huge it put the _Daedalus_ to shame. There were two guards lounging in front of the ship's entrance who both snapped to attention at the sight of Ronon and Elizabeth.

"Who goes there?"

"Warlord Ronon. I've just come from the Queen's chambers. She has ordered me to take her ship and destroy the _Dissolution_ those traitorous bastards."

The guards stood aside to let them through, recognizing Ronon who had often been seen at the Queen's side.

As soon as the doors slid shut behind them, Ronon began running through the deserted ship to the bridge to begin powering the ship up. Elizabeth leaning against a consol trying to catch her breath from running after him. Calmly Ronon lifted the ship into the air before flicking on the engines to send it jettisoning for space.

Elizabeth sat down in a chair out of his way and watched him with dark eyes. She was trying to think rationally but she was still as horny as hell. There was a loud beep then a male voice began speaking out of the consol Elizabeth was sitting before.

"_Lioness_ this is _The Seventh Plague_, is something the matter?"

Ronon swore loudly. "The hyperdrive isn't ready yet. Talk to them, hold them off."

"What do I say?" Elizabeth asked slightly frantic.

"You're the one who is good with words. Talk to them!" Ronon roared.

Pressing down a button, she spoke into the mike, _Seventh Plague_ this is the _Lioness_ everything is fine. We are on our way to deal with some traitors."

"Very well, do you require any assistance?"

"No. The Queen wishes to make an example out of them."

A new voice came over the comm. system, "This is Captain Bartholomew Darius. I wish to speak to the Queen."

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Ronon shot her a look. She turned away from the mike to address him, "That hyperdrive better be ready because I don't think they bought our story."

The radio beeped again, but before the voice could come through Elizabeth snapped it off.

"Hyperdrive is ready," Ronon warned as the ship lurched into light speed.

Caught in the sudden stillness of the fast-as-light travel Elizabeth and Ronon's eyes met across the control room. While they were thinking more clearly, the aphrodisiac was still very much in their systems. Elizabeth could see it in Ronon's darkening eyes and hungry gaze. She trembled under it, a part of her – a large part of her- wanting him with a burning need.

"Ronon," she whispered, a plea; to stop, to come to her, to make love to her, she didn't know.

Something in Ronon snapped at the sound of his name on her lips. He bounded over to where she stood, clutching the back of a chair for support. Looking down at her kiss swollen lips, he felt blinding rage that that pirate bitch had touched Elizabeth- had kissed her. Only he should be allowed to kiss Elizabeth. So he did. A hard, bruising kiss, his hands buried in her soft brown curls, her on his biceps to steady herself as she returned the kiss with an equal amount of fervor.

Growling, Ronon pulled away from her lips to kiss down her neck to the open vee of her stolen blouse. Elizabeth could only cling to him and moan. Ronon felt her relax into him and he had to have her _now._ He pulled her shirt and corset off with savage passion, his mouth immediately latching on a hard nipple, his hand coming up to play with the other one.

Elizabeth pushed up into his mouth while clawing at his shirt, wanting to get closer. Ronon pulled away sharply and drew his shirt over his head.

Elizabeth whimpered at the loss of contact but her whimper turned into a loud gasp at the feeling of Ronon's warm hand on her stomach sliding down into her pants. He could feel her panting hard in his ear as he drew his fingers through the soft curls covering her sex. He was so hard now it hurt. He moved his fingers lower and stroked her slit, amazing at how wet she was. He had never before been with a woman so excited. What was left of his rational thought process told him it was in part due to the drug, but that thought was overwhelmed by his swelling male ego – that he was causing her to react this way.

Elizabeth shuddered in his hands, Oh God she was so close. Her entire body throbbed on the cusp of orgasm.

Ronon sensed this and plunged one, then another finger into her, his thumb moving rhythmically over her clit. Elizabeth came screaming, grinding herself down on his hand, fucking herself on it. Waves of pleasure crashed through her and although it has been awhile, she couldn't remember ever coming this hard before.

Lost in the afterglow, she trembled slightly as Ronon pulled away and watched him with hooded eyes as he slowly licked his fingers clean, savoring her taste. She clung to him weakly as he finished tugging her pants and panties down her legs.

Elizabeth drew him in for another kiss, rubbing her sensitized breasts against his muscled chest, lightly dusted with hair. She gasp at the feel of the hot brand of his erection pressing into her stomach.

"Ronon," she murmured against his mouth, "Please."

He grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him, breathing heavily. "I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt you."

She was so far gone, she only moaned at his confession and wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding her hot sex against him. "Please take me," she begged.

"I'm sorry about this. This isn't what you deserve," he babbled even as he flipped her around and pushed her down to lean on the consol. He grasp her hips and rubbed himself through her wetness, the head of his erection bumping against her clit with each small thrust. Elizabeth pressed herself into the consol, grabbing the upper edge for support as Ronon thrust into her in one hard push. Damn she was tight, Ronon had never felt this good before. Over come with an animalistic passion, he began thrusting into her at a furious pace.

Elizabeth had to blink back tears when he first entered her. It had been a good two years since she last had sex and never had she been with someone so large. Even as wet as she was, she still felt stretched to the limit. But the pain added to the pleasure and as soon as he began to move Elizabeth felt the delicious sensations spread out from her womb and begin to build into gratifying pressure. Her eyes slid shut as her second orgasm hit her and sparks exploded behind her closed eyelids. Her inner muscles clenching around Ronon's cock only spurred him on.

She had no time to recover, Ronon was still pounding into her and she was instinctively pushing back to meet him halfway. She pressed herself down into the consol, arching her hips higher in the air and the new angle made them both groan. Now with each thrust he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her and God, she was coming again, just as hard as the first two times. She had never been multi-orgasmic before and she doubted she would come again. She could feel her legs trembling and hoped he would come soon because she felt blackness creeping around the edges of her vision. She slipped down the control panel some, impaling herself hard on his shaft just as he reached around to brush against her clit. Another orgasm hit her unexpectedly and on a wave of pleasure carried her off into darkness.

Her orgasm triggered Ronon's and with a roar, he spilled his seed deep inside her. For a few long minutes he lay draped over Elizabeth's form, struggling to catch his breath. Somehow he found a bit of strength left within him to pull away, shivering slightly as he slipped out of her, and gathered her in his arms. Gently he picked her up and carried her off the bridge and down the hall to the Capain's quarters to lay her down on the simple bed there. He turned to leave, but Elizabeth's hand shot out and stilled him with a touch on him forearm.

"Stay," she murmured sleepily, hardily aware of her surroundings.

Ronon looked at her tenderly before climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. Elizabeth snuggled in tighter against him, already lost to the world of dreams. Ronon pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and followed her easily into sleep.

XII

Elizabeth awoke to find herself stark naked in a room big enough for a bed and a chair. Seeing her stolen pirate clothes folded on the chair, the previous night came flooding back to her and she blushed red with embarrassment.

Ronon, who was lounging in the control room, felt a twinge of discomfort and was on his feet immediately running for Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth squeeked and pulled the sheet to her chest as Ronon burst through the door. He stared at her, with sleep mussed hair, bare pale shoulders, and red love bites trailing down her neck and continuing under the sheet, she had never looked so desirable to him. Forcing the attraction down, he looked her over, checking for injuries.

Elizabeth noticed his scrutiny. "What?!" she snapped, feeling very exposed all of a sudden.

He shook his head violently, more to rid the thoughts of him ravishing her again then to answer her question. She just stared at him, not sure what to do. With a deep breath she gathered what was left of her modesty and humility around her and spoke much more calmly then she felt, "Ok then. Let me get dressed and we will talk about what to do next." She fell back into her role as an aloof leader to avoid the topic of last night. She was ashamed at her lack of self control. Sure she had always been attracted to Ronon, but she knew she could never act on those feelings. Until now that is. And she just wanted to forget the incident with the pirate queen. She blushed again at the hazy memory.

Looking up she noticed Ronon hadn't left. "I'll meet you on the bridge." She gave him a pointed look.

He stared at her for a moment more, then spun around and left. Elizabeth sighed and got dressed, grimacing in distaste at the roguish, tight clothing the pirate queen favored.

She found Ronon slumped glumly in the captain's chair, mindlessly digging a furrow in the arm of the chair with his knife. He was disappointed. He understood she had many things hanging over her head as leader of the Atlantis mission, but he hadn't expected her to completely ignore what had happened. He had felt something between them last night that went way beyond animalistic lust and he be damned if she hadn't felt it too.

He scowled as she drew near, he could sense her, smell her unique scent and he wanted to go to her. Instead he dug his knife in harder and waited for her to speak. She didn't disappoint.

"How long until we reach Atlantis?"

"There is a tracking device on every ship in the pirate fleet. We will have to land on a planet with a Stargate and bring back McKay to disable it," he explained, studiously not looking at her.

"Okay…" Elizabeth was confused at Ronon's sudden unwillingness to communicate. "Where are you planning on landing?"

He shrugged, "I just programmed the ship to jump into hyperspace to get a good head start on them. When we pull out of it, we'll find the closest Stargate and go."

Weir blinked at him, "That's your plan? Not very good is it?"

"I didn't exactly plan on stealing the pirate's flagship when I made plans for leaving. I didn't plan on you being here either," he snapped back at her gruffly.

"Why didn't you tell me you already had the intel on the location of the ZPM? We should've tried to escape sooner."

Ronon glared straight ahead. Why was she being so infuriating? "I didn't get the information until we were in that bitch's room," he ground out, "And don't you want an extra ship to defend Atlantis with?"

"Yes, the ship will be very useful once we get the tracking device disabled. But a fully functioning ZPM will be of much more use on a whole."

Ronon didn't answer her. Instead he stood and stomped over to where he carelessly threw the map down in his haste to get the ship running. Now gently he picked it up, unsure of how great a condition the worm vellum was actually in. He handed it over to Elizabeth without a word.

She unrolled it and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Oh my God," she pronounced, looking up at Ronon, with eyes shining. "You did it. This has to be the key to finding the ZPM!"

Ronon could feel Elizabeth's excitement affecting him and despite his gloomy attitude he grinned back at her.

"I need to start working on translating this right away. Let me know when we come out of hyperspace." She left down the hall, hoping that the captain's office was nearby that she could utilize. Ronon stared after her, hopeful now that she was in a good mood, she wouldn't treat him so cold and formal, that she would stop pretending like last night had never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Horray some actually plot moving slowly forward this time rather then just PWP like last chapter. I'm going to try to get all of the rest of what I have written so far typed before Thursday when I leave for Vermont for a short while. And while I am away I am going to try to finish writting this story. That is the plan anyways. But right now I am to tired to continue any longer, please enjoy what I did manage to get posted!**

XIII

Ronon hardly saw Elizabeth during the next few days. She hadn't left her room since getting her hands on the map and Ronon purposely kept away from her, not knowing how to treat her after their night together.

Now he paced outside her door wondering what to do. He could sense her frustration. It was very slow going for her being isolated on a ship in hyperdrive, away from her laptop and other tools that would have made the translating go faster.

Elizabeth looked up and scowled at the door. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Ronon was standing just on the other side. She shook her head to dismiss the idea and tried to focus back on her work. Finding she couldn't, she stood up with a resigned sigh and stalked over to doo, planning on hunting Ronon down and asking exactly how long they were to be stuck on this ship, only to jump back in surprise upon finding Ronon on the other side of the door.

Elizabeth leapt back with a yelp, "God Ronon. What are you doing here?"

Ronon stared at her, feeling the irrational urge to kiss her again.

"Ronon?" Elizabeth noticed him staring at her lips and she fought not to blush.

He dragged his eyes back up to meet hers, blinking away his stupor. "Um. We'll immediately enter the orbit of a world with a Stargate. We can then land and hail Atlantis. But we must move fast if we want to keep the ship before the pirates get a lock on our location."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Will you be able to fly the ship?"

Ronon grinned at her, "Is that your way of asking if I can land without crashing and burning?"

Elizabeth smiled tentatively back at him, "I have faith in your abilities." After rolling up the map, she followed Ronon back to the bridge.

There was a beep from the main consol and Ronon bounded over to it to read the data running across the screen. "We're emerging from hyperspace," he informed her.

Elizabeth watched as the vortex they were traveling through dissolved back into real space. "You might want to take a seat," Ronon called to her over his shoulder, busy with the controls.

Elizabeth threw herself into the nearest chair and braced for the turbulence of entering the planet's atmosphere. It never came. She was slightly shocked at how at ease Ronon appeared to be at maneuvering the large ship towards the planet's surface- single handedly. Within twenty minutes he had set the ship down in a large field meters from the Stargate.

"We must move quickly now that we are out of hyperspace, it won't be long before they get a lock on our position."

"Yes I know. We've been over this before," Elizabeth snapped.

Ronon gave her a hard look then left the bridge at a furious pace. Elizabeth heaved a sigh and sprinted after him calling, "Ronon slow down. I can't keep up with this pace and I have no idea where I'm going."

Ronon doubled back to her with surprising speed and before Elizabeth had the chance to open her mouth, he had hoisted her over his shoulder and began running again.

"Ronon!" her shout was muffled with her face pressed into his back, "I'm perfectly capable of running myself."

"Not fast enough," he huffed out, "Stop struggling, you're slowing me down."

Resigned, Elizabeth relaxed in his grip, fuming on the inside at being handled in such an undignified manner. Abruptly Ronon stopped and allowed Elizabeth to slide down his body, both moaning quietly at the prolonged contact. Ronon could feel himself being to react to her close proximity and he quickly thrust Elizabeth away from him. Elizabeth quickly turned her back to hide a blush, embarrassed that he could arouse her so easily and quickly.

"Stay here," Ronon ordered gruffly as he unholstered his gun. He stuck his head out of the hatch door, scanning the surrounding area for any threat.

Turning back to Elizabeth he said, "We're clear. Lets go."

They ran down the ramp and across the hundred meters of field to the DHD. Elizabeth punched in the symbols for Atlantis while Ronon pulled out the GDO to give his code. The wormhole engaged and they stepped through the horizon.

XIV

John Sheppard was in the control room when the Stargate activated.

"Who is it?"

"Reading Ronon's ICD code sir."

John's eyes lit up, "Good. Let him in."

He strode over to the balcony overlooking the gateroom to welcome Ronon home. "Ronon, buddy, it's good to-" John stopped suddenly, catching sight of the figure behind Dex.

"Elizabeth?!" John shouted, incredulous.

She stepped out from behind Ronon smiling somewhat shyly, conscious of the complete hush in the gateroom and the stares she was receiving.

John was shocked at his leader's appearance – tight leather pants with one of Ronon's guns strapped to her thigh- and damn she looked good. Elizabeth, however, decided to ignore the stares and fell right back into her role as leader of this expedition.

"Get Rodney in here right now. We have a fully armed ship on the other side of this wormhole and if we want to keep it, we need to disable the tracking device and get the ship off that planet before it's swarming with pirates."

"You stole a pirate ship?!" John was still in shock, "That's what you did when I lost you off world?!"

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at the look on John's face, and only years of diplomatic experience allowed her to keep her features composed. "Yes," she replied evenly. She nodded at Ronon standing next to her, "With the help of Ronon of course."

"Of course," John echoed quietly still focused on how _sexy_ Elizabeth Weir looked in those leather pants.

Ronon noticed the Colonel's look and couldn't stop the soft growl from the back of his throat. He wished he could take Elizabeth in his arms right there in the center of the gateroom and kiss her- hard, possessively- let them all know she was his. But no matter how hard he wished it, she wasn't his. After their one wild night together she could barely look him in the eye. And yet he desired her all the more that she was so unattainable.

Elizabeth, who hadn't noticed the looks she was receiving from both John Sheppard and Ronon Dex, had continued on to explain the map she and Ronon had recovered and how it was the link to the ZPM Atlantis sorely needed.

By then Rodney McKay had rushed into the room with Zelenka in tow and things had to be explained again before the Canadian had begun ordering people about in a frenzy, so excited was he about a new ship to tinker with. In the end Sheppard's team plus Lorne to fill in for Ronon, would take a small group of marines and scientists to fly the ship back to Atlantis, while John, Telya, and Lorne would come back through the Stargate.

X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth sighed and repressed the urge to bury her head in her hands. All she wanted was to go to her quarters, shower all the grime off, fall into bed for some blissful, uninterrupted hours of sleep, and forget all about the crazy adventure she had just had with Ronon Dex. Ronon- she had to forget the night they had shared, the way his consuming kisses made her fell, how good it was to be wrapped in his embrace – No! She had to forget those things.

She focused her attention back on the briefing going on before her, Ronon was just finishing his account of his time with the pirates before he had met up with Elizabeth. Thankfully he made no mention of her almost rape and she didn't either as she picked up where Ronon left off.

"The pirate queen invited us back to her quarters to discuss some issues with Ronon, where he over powered her, we saw the map and took it, then stole the ship to escape." Elizabeth ended her story. She had left out a lot including the humiliating slave's costume she had to wear and the intimate moments forced upon her and Ronon. As far as they were concerned, Elizabeth had no problems with letting them think she had only played servant to Ronon, not sex slave.

Ronon said nothing about her less then complete account and only nodded his affirmation to her story. John was staring at her like he didn't fully believe her, but he trusted and respected her enough not to voice his disagreement.

Quickly Elizabeth turned the group's attention to the map and away from her lacking story. Unrolling it, she said, "I tried to translate it, but the going was slow. Hopefully with the aid of the Ancient database I'll be able to translate it with more ease and we can recover the ZPM." John, Teyla, Carson, and Ronon all agreed and the meeting disbanded.

Teyla caught up to Elizabeth not far from the conference room. "it is good to have you Dr. Weir. We were all worried about you, especially John."

Elizabeth gave Teyla a small smile to reassure her and hid her exhaustion and boiling emotions from the observant woman. "Thank you Teyla, it is good to be back. Please forgive me, but I'm very tired. I am not used to all that running about on missions like you are."

Teyla laughed softly but her eyes were concerned as she watched the strong leader of Atlantis walk away. She knew something had happened on their "adventure", something Ronon and Elizabeth were hiding and that worried her greatly.


	7. Chapter 7

XV

Ronon was kissing along her jaw and down her neck in a way that made her writhe wantonly beneath him. A large hand on her hip held her in place, but stroked the soft skin there driving her mad. He was teasingly making his way to the aching tips of her breasts. He was going way to slow and she was consumed by her need for him.

Elizabeth awoke with a gasp, sweat cool on her skin and an acute ache of need between her legs.

"Fuck," she cursed as she struggled to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

Ever since they returned to Atlantis she had been having very erotic dreams of Ronon and the things he was capable of doing to her. Each night she would wake up with a intense need to be in Ronon's arms, in his bed. She tried to immerse herself in her work especially now that they had the pirate ship in their possession (which John had jokingly renamed the "Queen Elizabeth", a name that stuck much to her annoyance) and the map to study. Still the dreams haunted her, even when she felt she had exhausted herself beyond the point of rational thinking.

'If these dreams continue for much longer I am either going to jump Ronon right in the control room or pass out from exhaustion,' she thought grimly to herself as she pulled on clothes for the day.

She tried to avoid Ronon, but it was hard when he was on Atlantis' number one team and when he stared at her, following her every movement with his dark eyes like he _knew_ she was having graphic sexual dreams about him every God damn night. She was startled from her musings when a shadow darkened her office door.

"You better not be here to suggest another vacation," she irritably to John Sheppard, "I still haven't forgiven you for how the last one turned out."

"But it turned out well. That map and my…err… our new ship."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Something Ronon was perfectly capable of doing himself," she countered, "Now what do you want? I have work to do."

John took a long, hard look at her noting the exhaustion in her eyes and the dark circles beneath them that her makeup didn't quite cover. "I came to ask if you would wear those leather pants again." He barely ducked in time as an empty coffee cup came flying at his head. Instead it clattered against the glass wall of the control room, causing its occupants to look towards their leader's office in disbelief.

Color rose in Elizabeth's cheeks. "I'll take that as a no," John said lightly as stepped into the and allowed the door to close behind him with a touch from his mind.

"Oh my God, John I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Whoa, Elizabeth," John held up his hands, "You were perfectly within your rights to throw stuff at me. I should be the one apologizing, that question was out of line."

"How about we ignore the whole incident and you tell me the real reason why you are here. And it better not be you chasing me off to get some rest or I will throw more stuff at you," she mocked glared at him.

"No. Actually it's about Ronon."

Elizabeth's smile disappeared. "Ronon?" she asked more sharply than she intended, "Is he ok?"

"Physically, yes. If anything he is stronger than ever. He is consumed with working out. Running, swimming, fighting. Yesterday he put three marines in the infirmary. It's like he is trying to lose himself in physical activity in order to forget about something." Seeing the look on Weir's face he was quick to say, "I've tried to talk to him about it, but he was about as responsive as a brick wall. I even threatened him with a forced leave from my team and still he said nothing, just shrugged at me. I thought maybe you could talk to him." He looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well um… he won't talk to Heightmeyer and you're good with making people talk. And Ronon respects you."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say. "I guess I could talk to him, but I don't really think I'm going to be of any help."

John nodded his satisfaction and went to leave, but paused before the door, "Soon Elizabeth. Please," he said, giving her his best puppy-dog face, "He is looking very tired and if he pushes himself any harder he is going to hurt himself."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, "I'll do my best. Thank you for coming to me Colonel."

Sheppard nodded and left, leaving Elizabeth to think about how much John cared for his tea, even Rodney at his most annoying. She smiled to herself, she cared for them too, they had become like family to her. Tomorrow, she resolved, tomorrow she would talk to Ronon. John and his team needed him and though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, she needed him as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth never went to bed that night. In truth she had gotten caught up in her work translating the map and forgotten everything besides it. But now she was dog tired and she wanted nothing more than to fall into bed when she stepped into her room to shower and change. Instead she forced herself to walk to the cafeteria for coffee and breakfast.

This early in the morning the cafeteria was mostly empty but for a few scientists, heads hug low over coffee mugs after pulling an all-nighter and a solitary figure wolfing down a huge stack of pancakes that had been doused in syrup.

Elizabeth sighed to herself and figured now was as good a time as any to talk with Ronon. Armed with her coffee and some pancakes of her own, she sat down across from him. "Would you like some pancakes with that syrup?" she inquired, causing him to look up from his savage eating. Something she couldn't decipher flickered across his face, before he buried it back in his food. He still ate like it was his last meal – a savage intensity of shoving anything and everything into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Elizabeth's eyes focused on his mouth and her thoughts drifted to what it would feel like for his mouth to be on her, eating her with the single minded intensity he was showing his food. Ronon sensed he something with Elizabeth and raised his head to meet her dilated, dazed eyes.

"Elizabeth?" he growled softly.

The sound of his voice brought her out of fantasy and she shook her head to clear it from her mind. Never had she wanted a man to go down on her they way she imagined Ronon doing. What was wrong with her? she noticed Ronon was still staring at her so she spoke quickly to reassure him, "Sorry about that. Never got to bed last night. I must be tired if I am zoning out."

Dex nodded a barely perceptible tilt of the head and went back to his breakfast, trying to ignore Elizabeth and the way she affected his senses.

"Ronon," she began and put a hand on his arm to gain his attention that she seemed to have lost again. When her hand met his skin it was as though an electrical current passed between them. Quickly Elizabeth snatched her hand back and tried not to look Ronon in the eye, who had once again stilled and was staring at her, wondering what she would do next.

"Well…um…" she struggled to find the words, "I noticed you have been very withdrawn and was wondering if everything was ok." Gathering her courage she fixed him with her most asserting glare.

Aburtly Ronon stood up, empty tray in his hands, "Sheppard put you up to this didn't he?"

Elizabeth felt ashamed for some reason and she didn't look at him when she nodded.

"I'm fine. It is nothing Sheppard should concern himself with," he barked at her before striding away. Elizabeth sat staring after him for a long moment then got up and went after him, mad that he should speak to her so.

When she reached the hallway her had already disappeared, but she had a good idea he was heading to the gym and went there to look.

Indeed he was there alone, beating the shit out of a punching bag. Elizabeth closed and locked the gym door then perched herself on the windowsill to watch Dex blow off some steam. Finally he slowed to a stop and stood there, persistently ignoring her, breathing heavily and dripping with sweat.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"No."

"What to talk about it?"

"No"

"Look Ronon, I've locked the door. You're not leaving here until you tell me what is bothering you. Yes, John asked me to talk to you, only because he is your friend and cares about you. But not only John has noticed your strange behavior, I have as well, long before Sheppard brought it to my attention and as leader of this expedition, it is my duty to oversee the health – physical or mental- of my people. So you better start explaining yourself unless you want me to confine you to the infirmary and let Carson figure out what is wrong." Elizabeth sat back after her little speech and looked Ronon over, knowing she had him in a tough position.

Ronon glared at her for a moment before stalking over to an exercise mat and sitting with his back to her and began stretching.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his immature behavior and said, "I'm not going to sit here all day, I have work to do." Her statement was greeted with silence. She sighed and tapped her headset. "Beckett this is Weir, could you-"

She never finished her sentence. Suddenly Ronon was at her side, ripping the headset away from her and throwing it across the room.

"Ronon!" she gasped, surprised he would react in such a way.

He stilled, his face inches from Elizabeth's, unsure of what to do next. So he kissed her, pouring all his frustration from the past few weeks into it.

Elizabeth froze for a moment, knowing she should push him away, that this wasn't proper behavior for either of them. But instead she opened her mouth to allow Ronon's tongue to slide in and began responding vigorously. Hands that were on his chest to push him away, gripped the fabric of his sweat socked shirt to pull him closer.

Just as she was losing herself in the kiss, Ronon pushed her away from him, so hard that she went tumbling to the ground. For a second Elizabeth lay on the ground, stunned, involuntarily whimpering from the loss.

"Sorry," he said roughly, "I just-" he broke off, clenching his fists in anger at almost reveled himself to her. He had caught a scent of her arousal from his kiss and had almost torn her clothes from her lithe body and then and there ravished her. Only the knowledge that he would have been no better than the man who had tried to rape her, held him back. Even now with her spread out on the floor in front of him stirred primal urges within him.

Elizabeth was confused. First he kisses her like there's no tomorrow then pushes her away almost violently, leaving her as horny as hell and a little hurt on the ground. She pushed herself to her feet, struggling to regain her composure.

"What was that all about?" she spat, now mad; at his behavior, at herself for responding to him even now that they stood a good seven feet apart.

"You should let me out of here. I don't want to hurt you," he spoke slowly, as if he was struggling to reign in his temper.

"No," she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "I said you're not going anywhere until we resolve this. Whatever _this _is."

Ronon glared at her, secretly turned on by her willfulness. "You will not like what I have to say."

"Ronon!" she cried, exasperated, "You just kissed me, you at least owe me an explanation about that."

Ronon gave in. if he thought about it, he really couldn't say not to Elizabeth Weir at all. "You," he said.

"Me? Me what?"

"You are my problem."

Elizabeth was surprised, "What's wrong with me? Have I done something to offend you?"

Dex shook his head a negative. "You are constantly in my thoughts. Every time I see you, I want to push against a wall and kiss you and then fuck you until you come screaming and –" he was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth."

It was Carson Beckett and John Sheppard. Quickly Elizabeth crossed the room and opened the door. "Are you alright in here?" Carson asked, "You called me on your comlink then you stopped answering."

"Yes, we are fine," answered Elizabeth, then turning back to Ronon, "Thank you for talking with me. If you would come to my office later this evening we can finish our discussion."

Ronon nodded and fled, causing John to step out of the doorway and watch him as he retreated down the hall.

Cason was watching Elizabeth as she picked up her headset from where Ronon had thrown it and fixed it back on her ear. "Elizabeth, lass, are you sure you're alright?"

She laughed, "Yes Carson, I'm fine. John asked me to talk to Ronon because he has been acting strangely lately. I was using you and your needles as a threat to get him to talk."

"What did he tell you?" Sheppard asked.

"Not much. He was just opening up to me when you two interrupted," Elizabeth said, sweeping out of the room with John close behind.

"Hey!" called Carson hurrying after them, "You can't use needles as a threat! That's mine. Get your own threat."

"Oh I have plenty of my own. Don't worry Carson," Elizabeth said smiling at him over her shoulder.

XVI

It was late that evening when most had saved their work and went to bed but for the skeleton night crew, a few work obsessed scientists, and the expedition's leader when Ronon Dex showed up at Elizabeth's office door.

She was ssitting in semidarkness, her face made gaunt by the glow of her laptop. She jumped at the sound of Ronon's voice near her ear.

"You haven't eaten all day have you? Come on, you need to eat." He grabbed her forearm and dragged her from her chair and towards the door. Elizabeth pulled back, causing Ronon to stop and look at her.

"What makes you think you can force me to eat?"

"You are hungry, I can tell. Besides you need a good meal, you're too skinny," he said, raking his eyes up and down her form. Elizabeth could feel herself reacting to his heavy gaze, a blush spreading across her cheeks and her nipples tightening to hard points.

"Alright," she conceded, causing Ronon's eyes to focus back on her face, "I'll go get something to eat, but only if you promise me we'll finish that conversation we started in the gym this morning."

Ronon merely shrugged in reply and proceeded to pull her out the door and across the control room. Elizabeth grinned sheepishly at the night crew as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

"Ronon is hungry," she offered by way of explanation. Ronon grunted his amusement at her white lie.

The cafeteria was deserted when they arrived. Ronon pushed Elizabeth into a chair and went to fetch two heaping plates of food.

"I can't possibly eat all of this," Elizabeth protested when he put of the plates in front of her.

"Yes you can. I got all of your favorites." Indeed he had.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously, "How did you know these where my favorite foods?"

He shrugged, "I notice things," he said before digging into his own plate of food. When he looked back up, she was still looking at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You promised me you would eat," he said, pointing to untouched plate

"And you promised me you would talk," she countered.

"Never promised anything."

Elizabeth thought back, it was true, he hadn't promised anything. She sighed and picked up her fork.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth put down her fork and pushed her now empty plate away. "I can't believe I ate all of that," she exclaimed.

"Told you you were hungry," Ronon crowed. Starting around lunch, Ronon had felt a nagging hungry. After eating a huge lunch- bigger than normal anyways- he still felt hungry, but choose to ignore it. As the afternoon wore on, the hunger grew. Dinner only appeased some of it. By nine thirty Ronon was going mad with it and took a guess that it wasn't his own. Now that Elizabeth had finished eating, he finally felt satisfied himself.

He scowled, pondering this. He was slowly becoming connected to Elizabeth and he knew she would soon to begin to feel the effects as well. He looked up at the sound of Elizabeth's yawn. "You should go to bed," he suggested.

"No I have to return to work. Besides…" some light returned to her tired eyes," you haven't talked to me about what happened this morning." She fixed him with a look.

Now Ronon fiddled with his empty plate, avoiding her eyes. This was something said easier in moments of passionate emotion.

"Ronon," she said, a warning note in her tone," I can pull you off active duty until this problem you have with me is resolved." A definite warning.

Dex drew in a breath and spoke, "How is the map coming along?"

His sudden question threw Elizabeth off and she flashed back to earlier that week, when she had been near tearing out her hair in frustration.

"I believe it's coded Ancient," Rodney had said to her.

And she couldn't keep the sarcasm out her voice when she had replied, "Really Rodney? Is that the reason out Ancient database reads this as a bunch of garble?"

Rodney had went off muttering and Elizabeth, left with a pounding headache, had begun the laborious task of breaking the code since McKay had 'better things to do."

"I'll run it through the computers but if the Ancient database hadn't picked it up, then I doubt our computers can do any better. You'll have to work it out by hand. Have Sheppard help you." Rodney had suggested. "He's good at puzzles like this."

It had amused John for awhile, but he made no progress and quickly grew bored. Elizabeth sighed softly, bringing her mind back to the present.

"It is slow going," she answered.

And although it didn't show, Ronon could sense frustration and disappointment in her. "You really should go to bed," he again suggested, "A good night's rest can sometimes aid with such puzzles. You will return in the morning with a fresh mind."

"Maybe you are right," she mused aloud, now preoccupied with the problem of the map that Ronon had reminded her of. Combined with the heavy food she had just consumed, Elizabeth felt a rush of tiredness wash over her like a wave. She rose from the table, "Goodnight Ronon," she breathed.

A short while later when Elizabeth fell into bed a thought hit her. Damn, Ronon had totally distracted from her original goal of getting him to talk to her. She laughed at herself as she settled under the covers. She fell asleep thinking of ways to get him to open up to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

That same night, Ronon was in his room as well. But he wasn't sleeping. Far from it actually. He walked about his small quarters at a furious pace, cursing under his breath. He was really worried now. He could feel the bond between him and Elizabeth growing and he didn't know if it was a good thing.

When a male of his race find their true mate, they are connected for life. The first time they have sex, when the male releases his sperm it has an enzyme that bonds within the female's body and spreads, creating a link that forever bonds the two. They can sense each other's emotions, hurts, pleasures. The effect is irreversible and over the years the connection between mates grows until they can sense each other from worlds away. Ronon could recall stories of old where mate's bonds were so strong, they could speak mind to mind. But in his lifetime such a thing was now a legend. Some theorized that over time Sadaten females adapted to the enzyme allowing for mates to bind quicker but less strongly.

When Ronon had first arrived in Atlantis her was shocked to learn married Earth couples often cheated on each other. On Sadatea such a thing was impossible for the enzyme was only release when the male found hi s mate for life and the bond made them faithful to each other.

There was one drawback to such an occurrence. If one of the couple dies, there is a withdrawal of the surviving mate that is often fatal. Ronon had seen a number of widows of soldiers commit suicide or waste away to nothing because of the heartbreak.

Now the process of mating was happening to him and Elizabeth. Slower because she was of a different planet, but happening all the same. Ronon cursed himself, he had to have chosen the most unattainable woman in the entire Pegasus galaxy.

What to do about it, he didn't know. His mind was heavy with the options. Knowing what an independent woman Weir was, he didn't know if she would take kindly to the connection they now forever shared. But whatever happened from here on in, Ronon knew that he could never bring himself to leave Elizabeth's side. He would follow her through the nine circles of hell because after all they were now bonded by something stronger then blood.

**A/N: I feel like I did a very bad job explaining that last part, but I am in no mood to rewrite it now. Hopefully as the story goes on, it will be clearer but I really don't know what happend next in my own story. ha. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and if you are so inclined, please review. Feedback is fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally two more sections. Please enjoy. **

XVII

Elizabeth didn't get another chance to talk to Ronon again. The _Daedalus _arrived the next morning, full of fresh recruits to fill the halls of Atlantis and staff the ship Elizabeth and Ronon had commandeered from the pirates. John and Ronon took it upon themselves to tease, scare, and show the new faces the ropes.

No one said any names, they respected the two men to much, but there were rumors circulating about all the havoc they were creating.

Elizabeth let it slide, knowing their fun was harmless and it gave the expedition something new to gossip about. But that was all before two technicians assigned to Dr. McKay to help made modifications to the new ship showed up at her door. As she stared at them, both panting from a sprint, she wondered if she should have stopped the mischief weeks ago.

"You need to come see this Ma'am," one of the techs managed to get out.

"Has something happened? Is someone injured?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

They shook their heads no. "You need to see this," the man repeated.

"Is it the ship? Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes it's the ship. But I think you should come down and look at it yourself."

"Alright, I'll come see what all the fuss is about. If there isn't a problem, then why were you running?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow in amused askance.

"Um… Dr. McKay was yelling at us to fetch you," one man began. "He said it was urgent that you came at once," the other one finished.

"Then we better not keep him waiting," she said magnanimously, sweeping past them into the control room. Curious faces followed their process and some moved to join the party of three as they made their way to the east pier.

"Oh good you're here," Rodney greeted her as she stepped out into the sunshine.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said, "What do you need me to see so badly?"

"It's over here. I have no idea what to do about it." He led her around the side of the ship. "It was there when I got here this morning," Elizabeth faintly heard Rodney talking but she was focused on the scene in front of her.

"Oh. My. God."

Someone had painstakingly carved deep into the flank of the new ship _Queen Elizabeth of Atlantis_ then painted the fresh grooves a blinding white.

"This is obviously somebody's idea of a joke." Elizabeth turned her attention back to Rodney who was still talking.

"Obviously," she repeated dryly. Taping her headset she said, "Sheppard, I want to see you and Dex in my office asap." She turned on her heel and headed back towards the heart of Atlantis.

"You don't think it was them do you?" Rodney yelled to Elizabeth's back. She marched on, either not hearing him or ignoring him. McKay threw his hands up in frustration and looked over the ever growing group of people in front of the newly christened ship. "Don't you people have work to do?!" he yelled. They ignored him, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth was at her desk, pretending to work on her laptop when John and Ronon crept meekly through her door. "Ah, gentlemen please sit down," she indicated the chairs in front of her desk with a broad sweep of her hand. "Just give me a moment to finish up." She continued to type, looking up at the pair covertly through her eyelashes.

John was fidgeting around in his chair while Ronon sat extremely still, his muscles tense as though he would bolt in a minute. Deciding against prolonging the suspense, she saved her work and closed the laptop, interlacing her fingers over top of it.

"Exactly how long did it take the two of you to redecorate that ship?"

Sheppard looked up at with a hopeful grin, "Do you like it?"

"No."

His grin disappeared.

"No John. I do not like it. It was highly unprofessional and reflects badly on both me and you who carried out this childish deed." Her voice was steadily rising in anger as she spoke, "This expedition is a very serious thing. We are very lucky to have another ship now at our disposal and we cannot treat it like a joke!"

"Wow Elizabeth, tell us how you really feel about this," John said teasingly.

"John!" Elizabeth cried, "Do I need to put you and Ronon on kitchen duty for a month or two?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "No! There is no need to do that. I am sorry Elizabeth. I didn't think this would offend you." He gave her his best puppy dog face. She still continued to glare at him. "I promise to act professionally from now on," he added.

"Yes, you better." Elizabeth said, a warning clear in her voice.

A smile crept back onto John's face. "I hate to say this, but that paint is pretty much permenate. It's not going to come off any time soon. And besides," his smile got bigger, "by now almost everyone in Atlantis knows about i. you'll probably have to keep the name by popular vote."

"Oh get out of here. I have real work I need to be doing," Weir shooed them out of her office, trying to ignore the way her body tingled when her eyes met Ronon's.

"Good job Ronon." John clapped him on the back once they were out of their leader's sight. "For a moment there I really thought she would rip us a new one," he continued, gleeful to have gotten out of trouble.

"I thought she did 'rip us a new one'." Ronon was confused.

"Naw," said John, "She wasn't all that mad. Probably thought it was kind of funny. She just has to put on her leader face for the benefit of the expedition."

Ronon wasn't so sure. He could feel her anger and annoyance at the joke, but it was easing now. "Maybe she didn't want to say or do anything that would compromise your position as commander here," Ronon said. Then he walked away, leaving John gaping at him in shock.

XVIII

Ronon was no closer to solving his problem concerning Elizabeth then he was a week before when he actually admitted it to her. He tried avoiding her, which didn't work out at all – being on the number one team and all. But he tried, making up excuses to get out of meetings she headed.

But now he was running out of plausible excuses, Teyla was watching him, worried, and John was ready to physically restrain him and cart him off to the infirmary. Luckily on one knew the true cause of his strange behavior.

Now he sat in his quarters and mulled over the situation. Sheppard had put the entire team on downtime for the time being and now Ronon had nothing to distract him from thinking about Elizabeth. Not even physical exertion was working any more.

The door chime rang, alerting Ronon to the fact that someone was demanding his attention, but before he could stand to activate the door, they slid open to reveal John Sheppard.

"Hey buddy," he greeted Ronon, "What are you doing in here brooding? It's gorgeous outside and I'm taking Teyla over to the mainland. Want to come?"

"No," Ronon answered shortly.

"Oh come on Dex, don't be like this. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? Maybe I could help."

Ronon looked up, thoughtful, maybe he was going about this thing between him and Elizabeth the wrong way. Maybe if he could win her affections, she would take more kindly to their eternal connection.

"In your culture, how does one win a female?"

Ronon's question caught John off guard. "Win a female?"

"Yes," Ronon said, impatient at his friend's lack of understanding. "Impress the female so that she sees a potential mate in you."

"Ohhhh." A look of comprehension crossed John's face. Then he grinned. "Are you telling me that you've been acting weird lately because of some girl?"

Ronon only glared at him.

"All right, all right," John surrendered, laughing, "I'll help you impress your female."

"What must I do?"

"Um. Well. Girls like getting stuff. So give her small gifts like flowers or chocolates or poetry to show you interest in her."

"What is poetry?"

"Poetry is…uh…you know what, forget poetry. I don't you are much of a poet. Stick to flowers at first."

Ronon shrugged, "Okay, is that it? You showered your females with gifts and will mate with you?"

"Oh God no," John said hastily, "There's a lot more to it. Like dates."

"Dates." Ronon repeated, not knowing if he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah dates. Listen buddy I need to go. You sure you don't want to come?"

Ronon shook his head. John went to leave, but paused in the doorway and looked back at his friend. "So you going to tell me who the lucky girl is?"

Ronon growled menacingly and John left quickly, waving a hand in goodbye.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth looked up in alarm when John burst into her office, breathing heavily. "Colonel," she said standing up, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. I just found out what has been bothering Ronon."

"Oh," she said, sitting back down, "And this warranted you sprinting here to tell me."

"You're not going to believe it," John said triumphantly.

Elizabeth looked at him pointedly.

"Ronon has a love interest."

"What? How do you know?" Elizabeth was surprised more at the stab of jealousy that streaked through her gut rather than John's statement.

"He asked me for dating advice."

"You're right. I don't believe you."

"Elizabeth," John whined, "I'm serious. The big guy is very serious about the whole thing."

Elizabeth thought back to that kiss in the gym. "Maybe you are right," she said slowly.

"Do you have any idea who it might be? He wouldn't tell me."

Once again Elizabeth felt a stab of jealousy. "None," she answered.

John shrugged, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I need to go, Teyla is waiting for me to fly her to the mainland and I think I'll stay over there for a day or two."

"Go," Elizabeth waved him off, "Enjoy your downtime."

"Yes Ma'am," John saluted with a grin and ran off, no doubt excited to share his news with Teyla.

Elizabeth buried her face in hands with a great sigh. So Ronon had a love interest. She wished it was her, but knew that was very unlikely. He had been obviously avoiding her for days now and that one night they had never talked about occurred under the influence of an aphrodisiac. She reasoned they only reason he had kissed her in the gym was to distract her from questioning him. Besides, she wasn't his type. She wasn't the busty warrior with the I-can-take-you-on-in-battle-or-in-bed attitude. She sighed again and tried to put the matter out of her mind.

**Yeah, It's kinda short, but the next section is really long and I'm working on typing it now. Should be up by this weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is one long section. Don't know what I was thinking when I divided this story up into chapters. Oh well please enjoy and review.**

XIX

Ronon was a man on a mission. As stealthily as he could, he slipped into the botanist's lab and greenhouse. He crouched behind some foliage, watching the scientists leave for lunch. Once they were gone, he crept over to a laptop and accessed the botany database. He scrolled through, looking for a harmless pretty flower. Finding something that would suit his needs, he moved off down the neat rows of plants to retrieve it.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth was pulled from her dreams a mix of her door chiming and a pounding sound. With a groan she got out of bed and reached for her jacket to cover the near translucent tank top she fell asleep in only two hours before. And also to cover the fact that her nipples were hard points from her erotic dreams. She was sure she could still feel the ghost of kisses along her collarbone and knew the wetness between her thighs was very real.

She activated the door which opened to reveal to very agitated scientists. "I'm sorry Ma'am," said the taller of the two, "But we have a serious problem."

Elizabeth held back a sigh. "What has happened?"

"Well, um…" the other scientist stuttered, wringing his hands together, "A flower is missing from the greenhouse."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and the other scientist cut across his colleague to explain. "We were cultivating a small white flower from MX9-412 and when we returned from break, all of our samples had disappeared. We searched all over, thinking they were just moved but they are nowhere to be found."

"Is this plant harmful?"

"No. Its nature is entirely benign. We were merely studying it because of its remarkable ability to survive in extreme conditions."

"Very well," Elizabeth nodded, "If you will give me a moment, we will go down to the botany labs and see if we can't sort this out." She hurried back into her room, casting a longing glance at her bed. She was exhausted and wished for nothing more than to fall back into bed, erotic dreams be damned. Instead she rushed to throw on some clothing and make herself look presentable, all the while cursing scientists who cried over a few missing flowers.

The pair of scientists were still there when she stepped out of her room a few minutes later. "Anything I should know about this flower," she asked as she moved off down the hallway. Taking this as a cue to tell her everything they knew about the plant, they trailed behind her babbling. Elizabeth sighed to herself and tuned them out.

Turning a corner just before the labs, Elizabeth stopped short causing the two behind her to crash into her. Ronon was leaning casually outside the greenhouse doors watching the milling scientists, amused.

"Sorry," she murmured to the botanists, "I must be tired."

"That's all right Dr. Weir. If you could follow me, I'll show you where we were keeping the missing flowers."

She followed them into the greenhouse, thoughts distracted by Ronon's presence. She wondered how he knew of the incident, but looking around at the frantic scientists running about, she realized it was probably the commotion that drew him in. Elizabeth smiled at herself. He must have come to ensure there was no danger to the Atlantis personnel. She felt a surge of affection towards the big man. Glad that Ronon cared in such a way, she turned her attention back to the botanists.

Ronon stared at Elizabeth as she disappeared behind some large ferns, wondering what was going through her mind, right now he could not sense anything from her. He hoped she wasn't annoyed at being dragged down here; he didn't see why the scientists were making such a big deal over such an insignificant flower. Ronon grinned and turned away, he wondered what she would do when she found out the flowers were a gift to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Elizabeth finally made it to her office. By the time she had placated all the scientists, she had no time to return to bed. So she stopped in the cafeteria for coffee and worked her way towards the lifepulse of Atlantis, being held up by various personnel, all needing her permission, ideas, or signature. Lifting her mug to her mouth she stopped short halfway between the door and her desk.

"Oh fuck."

There, scattered across her desk were all of the missing flowers.

This had to be some kind of joke. All night she was up because of these flowers and here they had been the whole time, looking blaringly innocent spread across her stuff.

She turned around and stalked back over the catwalk to the control room. "Has anyone been here since 2200?" she addressed the room at large.

A voice called out from a back consol, "I have Ma'am."

"Has anyone been in my office since I left last night?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

The night shift tech guy swallowed nervously and struggled to reply. "I…um…really didn't see anyone. Ma'am," he added quickly.

Elizabeth noticed how nervous the young guy was and softened her glare. "Thank you Mr…"

"Um, Howard Ma'am. Jack Howard."

"Thank you Mr. Howard." Finished with him, she directed her attention to her head tech, "If you could have the two head botanists, Miller and Brown report to my office immediately."

Back in her office Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at the troublesome flower. If Sheppard hadn't been on the mainland she would have suspected him as the culprit of this prank. Now she was at a loss to explain how the flowers ended up where they did.

The relief was palpable on the botanist's faces when they saw the flowers. Katie Brown hurried to examine them as Miller asked, "This is where they were? How did they get here?"

"I don't know. Somebody must fancy themselves a prankster," Elizabeth said by way of explanation.

"I'd say," Miller said darkly as he moved to join his colleague examining the plant spread across their leader's desk.

"All the missing plants seem to be here and relatively unharmed," Brown reported, pushing her glasses up her nose, "If you could wait a moment more Dr. Weir, so that we can safely removed these back to the lab."

Elizabeth stood back and watched troops of scientists tramp through her office. Finally they were all gone, taking their flowers with them and Elizabeth was grateful to sit behind her desk again. Flicking on her laptop, she pulled up the elusive map symbols and began to study them once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed, excitement running through her.

"Happy to see me back safe and sound?"

Elizabeth looked up at John, a full smile on her face. "Oh no. I just cracked the code on those symbols from the map Ronon and I recovered."

"Really?" Sheppard's interest was piqued and he moved to look over her shoulder. "What does it say?"

"I don't know yet," she confessed, "I still have to translate it."

"Oh," John sounded disappointed, "But that's the easy part right?"

"Well…I should only take me a few days to translate."

John looked down at her. "Without sleep?" he inquired lightly.

"How else will I ever get anything done?" she replied in the same manner.

He scowled at the back of her head, "Well I for one feel much better after my jaunt to the mainland."

Elizabeth twisted her body to look him in the eye, "I am not going on another one of your vacations."

He laughed, "I don't think I want to take you on another vacation. Not if you run off and kick space pirate ass and make my team's adventures look petty." Catching the look on her face he decided to leave before he got his out ass kicked. "I'm glad you cracked the code, but please try and get some sleep while working on this thing. I need to go find Ronon. Bye." And he fled the room.

Grinning to herself at her success and John's antics, she went to return to her work when a voice hailed her on her headset.

"Dr. Weir?"

"Go ahead," she said, tapping it.

"We have a situation down in Dr. McKay's lab."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "I'll be right there."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When she arrived, John and Ronon were already there standing with Rodney around the smoking ruins of something.

"I double checked everything. The reverse energy was supposed to flow through the second power conduit but it jumped somehow to the positive end and exploded," Rodney was saying, string at the charred lump on his work table.

"What happened here?" Weir asked as she stepped in the ruined room. All three men turned and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Rodney blew something up," John turned to the Canadian, "Rodney, tell the good doctor what you just blew up."

"I wasn't trying to blow up anything," McKay said agitatedly, "I was researching ways to replenish the power supply of a ZPM."

"Don't tell me you blew up our ZPM," Elizabeth said alarmed.

"No! Of course not," Rodney replied, "I blew up the generator that was going to transfer the power to the ZPM. You see…" he began explained his experiment in scientific jargon that was hard to follow.

Elizabeth held up a hand to stop the outflow of information. "I get the idea Rodney. Just don't do it again. We don't have any generators to waste." She once again looked around the trashed lab, "Please be more careful next time." She turned to leave, hearing McKay ordering scientists and soldiers about, determined to get back to his work as soon as possible.

Once she was out of ear shot, Rodney turned to his friends, "Is it me, or has Elizabeth seemed off lately?"

"Besides being exhausted?" John asked.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. But there seems to be something else bothering her."

John stared thoughtfully at the spot where Elizabeth had been standing moments before, "I don't know Rodney, but I noticed it too."

Ronon did know, but he said nothing. The growing effects of the bond were affecting both of them. He had to do something before it became a bigger problem. He dreaded telling her, but she would never forgive him if he let this thing between them run rampant and drive them both mad.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a week and still Ronon hadn't worked up the courage to talk to the Lantian leader. The erotic visions followed them out of their dreams and became daytime fantasies that drove both to distraction. To keep her mind off of them, Elizabeth threw herself into her work even more vigorously than before, denying herself food and sleep. This was wearing on Ronon, who finally took to hanging around the gate room, watching her subtly and when desperate to calm the hunger pains he felt coming from her, would show up in her door with food.

Now he was sitting at a table with the rest of his team, half listening to John explain some earth custom to Teyla with Rodney chiming in. He jerked up suddenly at the burst of excitement that raced through his gut. Elizabeth. The feeling had never been this strong before. Either she was really excited or the bond had strengthened significantly overnight. He bolted from the table, his teammates starring after him, confused.

"Was it something I said?" John asked.

"Perhaps some of the food did not agree with him," Teyla offered delicately.

"Tastes fine to me," McKay said around a mouthful.

Ronon sprinted down the halls of the floating city, ignoring the looks Atlantis personnel were giving him. He slowed his steps as he reached the gate room, not wanting to alarm. Still he hurried up the main staircase, craning his neck to see her in her office. It was empty.

Taking a guess, Dex turned to his left, stepping out on the balcony there. Elizabeth was there, forearms braced against the rail, face uplifted to the sun.

Quietly Ronon crept over and leaned back against the rail, starring at her profile.

Feeling a tingling sensation on the back of her neck, Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned her head only to startle backwards upon finding Ronon's face so close to her own.

His arm shot out and grabbed her upper arm to prevent her from falling on her ass. However the movement inadvertently brought them closer together.

Ronon dropped her arm like he had been burned and stepped back, blinded by the impulse to kiss her.

Elizabeth leaned against the rail, trying to calm her pounding heart. Keeping her eyes on the still ocean before her, she said, "I translated the map."

Ronon felt the excitement return, hers mixing with his own. "Oh," he said, bracing his back against the rail and crossing his arms.

"Don't you want to know what it says?" she looked at him, but he kept his gaze trained on the tower rising above them.

"Okay," he shrugged, wondering how he was supposed to talk to her.

"Apparently the map is a section of terrain on a planet. The symbols bordering the map are star coordinates. I've plugged the coordinates into the computer and located the planet." Elizabeth's voice rose with excitement. "The only problem is, I have no idea where on the planet the map corresponds to. I'm calling a meeting with your team tomorrow at 0700 to discuss this break through." She pushed off the rail and moved towards the door back to the control room.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned back to face him.

"I…uh…" Ronon stood there unable to begin.

The on Elizabeth's changed from confusion to concern and she took a few steps back towards him. "is everything alright?" she asked.

Ronon stared at her, wondering how the hell he was to convey all that he was feeling to her. instead of trying to speak again he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

He tried to put everything he was trying to say into that kiss. He felt Elizabeth's resistance fade quickly as she responded with growing intensity. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant him access. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she pressed herself into his large, strong body, her breasts soft against the hard plane of his chest.

Finally breathing became an issue and Ronon pulled away, both of them gasping from the shared intensity. He looked down at her, wanting to kiss her again but she stiffened and moved away as he tried to pull her close again, realizing where they were and what they were doing.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me. I…"Elizabeth stammered, flustered.

Any other time it would have amused Dex to see her in this state, but this was serious. "Dr. Weir," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring down into her eyes, "Elizabeth. We need to talk, there are… some things I must explain."

Elizabeth looked up at him, torn between the impulse to run away or move closer. Ronon noticed the trapped look in face and moved, dropping his hands to his sides passively.

Elizabeth blew out a deep breath and tried to think rationally. "Alright. Meet me on the seventh level balcony in the south tower at 2200." A private spot, but not far from the constant bustle of activity.

Ronon nodded in agreement.

She offered him a small smile and quickly made her escape.

Ronon wandered down the halls lost in thought, slowly making him way back to the cafeteria where he had abruptly left his friends. They were still there when he got there, talking to one another in hushed tones which stopped when he sat down next to Rodney.

"Wanna tell us what that was about?" Sheppard asked him.

"Dr. Weir translated the map," he grunted to his cold, half eaten plate of food.

Rodney jumped to his feet, "What?! Why didn't she call me immediately? She could be missing something important!" Now it was Rodney's turn to rush off.

"What does it say?" John asked, excited.

Ronon looked up at John and Teyla, "Coordinates to the planet where the ZPM is located. She said the computer found the planet."

"And…" Sheppard prompted.

"That's it," Ronon shrugged.

"That's cool. But why did you rush off?"

Telya gave him a knowing look, but did not speak.

"Uhhh. Bathroom."

"And you met Dr. Weir in the bathroom?"

Ronon gave him a look and stood. "This questioning is ridiculous. Dr. Weir wants to meet with us at 0700 tomorrow morning." He walked off.

John stood as well. "Well come on," he said to Teyla, "Let's go see what everyone is rushing around for."

**I'm sleepy and have to get up early tomorrow to run. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A short chapter while I wait for things download. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

XX

Elizabeth was running through the hall of the Ancient city. She was filled with such an impatience that she couldn't force herself to a more dignified walk. Luckily the corridor she was running along was a more deserted area of the south tower. She burst through a door leading to a balcony and stopped short.

Ronon stopped his impatient pacing and stared at Elizabeth framed in the doorway. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Word got out that I deciphered the map. I was swamped by curious scientists and soldiers alike," Elizabeth replied, slightly breathless. "I got here as soon as I could get away," she defended herself.

Ronon nodded, relived that she come. Some of it must have showed on his face because Elizabeth noticed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her, "I understand that we need to talk about…whatever is going on between us." Seeing Ronon wasn't going to say anything, she plowed on, "Okay, look. You're a very attractive man, a really great guy, and I'm flattered by the attention and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, but I make it a point not to date people who work for me. So we really have to stop these clandestine encounters."

Ronon scowled, "It's not that simple."

"Ronon, I'm not saying we stop being friends for anything like that. You just have to stop with the heavy gazes and kisses. I am the leader of this expedition and I need to maintain a level of decorum. And to be honest, I really don't have time for a relationship." She looked up at his stormy face. "I am sorry Ronon. But you must understand-"

"No," he cut her off, "I can't stop."

Elizabeth's eyes widened but before she could speak, he did, "And neither can you."

"What?! Ronon, it's not a matter of wanting, it's that we have too. It would be very unprofessional of us to pursue a relationship."

"That doesn't matter."

"I think that it does."

"No!" Ronon near shouted, "You don't understand. That night on the pirate ship…" Elizabeth blushed in remembrance of that wild night. "We were irrevocably bonded that night."

"What do you mean 'irrevocably bonded'?" Elizabeth rasped.

"It couldn't have happened if we hadn't both wanted it."

"That night we were both under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac. Willing isn't what I would call that."

"There had to be a part of you that was willing otherwise the enzyme wouldn't take."

"What enzyme? Are you saying we still under the influence of that drug?" Elizabeth's voice rose in panic.

Ronon looked at her. What the hell was she talking about? Then it hit him. That damn potion the pirate queen had slipped them. "No. We are under no influence. What I am saying is when a male of my race finds his life mate; the first night they are together he releases an enzyme into his chosen female. This enzyme helps to create a mental and physical bond between mates. In some cases the bond grows so strong the couple can talk mind to mind. This bond has been created and is growing between the two of us." Ronon stopped talking and looked at Elizabeth, nervous for her reaction.

She wasn't looking at him. Instead she stared over his shoulder at the sea shining far beneath them. "There is no way to negate the effects of this enzyme or get rid of it or anything?" she finally asked, her tone distant.

A part of Ronon was crushed at her rejection, but a bigger part of him expected it from the independent woman standing in front of him. "No," he said shortly, "I am sorry, it was unintentional. I…I have been attracted to you for a long while now, but you must have been feeling the same about me for this to have happened."

Elizabeth redirected her gaze to look at him sharply in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"The enzyme won't take unless the female is willing. Otherwise her body rejects it."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say maybe the aphrodisiac is their systems had an effect on the enzyme, but stopped before she could get the words out. She _did_ want to be with Ronon. He was good looking, attentive, caring, strong, and made her feel safe. It struck her that she didn't mind as much as she should about being his mate.

His voice broke her out of her musings, "Let me show you." And he stepped up to her and slowly, giving her time to pull away, brought his hand up to cup her face.

Elizabeth didn't move, couldn't move, staring helplessly into his liquid dark eyes. He slid his hand back into her soft brown curls and lowered his lips to hers in a light kiss. Although he longed to deepen it, he instead pulled back, not wanting to pressure her. Just show her his love.

Elizabeth's tongue darted out to lick suddenly dry lips and Ronon had to kiss her again. This time he did deepen it and Elizabeth was surprised to find herself kissing back with an ever increasing huger. Finally when breathing became an issue did they pull away from each other.

"See," panted Ronon, "you responded to me better then you have to any other man."

Suddenly it hit Elizabeth like a punch in the stomach. Bonded to Ronon, able to know his feelings and pains _for the rest of her life_. She stood there frozen, overwhelmed. It was like marriage but with no chance for divorce.

Ronon, worried for her, reached out and grasp her arm. His touch brought her back to herself causing her to jump and pull away from him. "I'm sorry," she stammered, backing towards the door, trying not to notice the hurt look on the big warrior's face. "But I really can't do this right now. I…I…" Unable to think of anything to say, she turned and fled.

"You still don't underst-" the door hissed shut, cutting off the rest of his words.

Elizabeth was grateful for the late hour as she hurried through the halls of Atlantis to her room. It meant there were few people and she met no one all the way back to her quarters. She sagged into a chair as he door closed behind her, her mind tumbling with everything Ronon had told her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how deep in she was. With a sigh, she heaved herself off the chair, planning on dealing with the whole mess after finally getting a good night's rest.

As she unbuttoned her pants, her fingers brushed against her sex and she couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips. 'I'm so Goddamn horny' she thought as she touched herself again, feeling a fresh rush of wetness between her legs. Giving up trying to fight her body, she stripped off the rest of her clothing and fell naked into her bed. She blamed Ronon for riling her up with his passionate kisses and her erotic dreams. One hand danced up her thigh towards her slit, while the other came up to play with a hard nipple.

Unbidden Ronon came to mind as she ran a finger through her dripping pussy lips to circle her clit. Writhing on the bed, she began to pleasure herself.

She was so far gone that when she felt her hands brushed aside and Ronon's fingers enter her, she would only moan encouragement. "More," she rasped, close to the edge now. Ronon brought his mouth to her breasts and she dug her fingers in his thick dreadlocked hair to hold him there. "More," she begged again, thrusting her hips up trying for more contact. He obliged, pushing in a second finger at the same time rubbing her clit with his thumb. With a short scream, Elizabeth orgasmed, her long legs clamping down on Ronon's hand.

As she came down from her high, Ronon moved away, wondering if he grievously overstepped the boundaries.

"Ronon?" Elizabeth smiled sleepily up at him. "Please stay," she patted the bed besides her. "Tomorrow," she yawned, "Tomorrow we'll talk. I promise."

Unable to refuse her, Ronon pulled off his boots, weapons, and tunic and laid down besides her.

"Night," she mumbled, snuggling closer.

Ronon held himself stiff until he was sure Elizabeth was asleep, willing his uncomfortable hard-on to go away. It was a long time before he relaxed enough to drape an arm around his mate and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally another installment! I have a few good excuses as to why this is so short. One: I just started a new job painting chairlifts at a local ski hill and I come home only to fall into bed exhausted. Two: I apparently gave up dividing this story into chapters when I wrote it down so now I am left to make the breaks where ever. There: Insommia has struck once again and I had an urge to post something. Some please enjoy this short segment!**

XXI

Elizabeth hadn't woken feeling so refreshed since…well she couldn't remember the last time saihe had gotten such a good night's rest. Languidly she stretched but froze when her body brushed against another solid, warm body. Slowly, fearfully she opened her eyes to Ronon's dark amused ones. Last night came flooding back to her then and she blushed violently, remembering her wanton behavior. She clutched the sheet to her nude form and wondered why she was feeling amusement despite the mortifying situation.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Ronon said, a catch in his voice like he was trying to hold back laughter.

Suddenly it hit her that it was Ronon's amusement she was feeling. Terrified of sharing emotions like this, Elizabeth scrambled off the bed taking the sheet with her. She bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Amusement turned to irritation at her constant running away from him. Ronon climbed off the bed and strode over to the bathroom door. "Elizabeth come out. There is nothing to be afraid of."

The only reply was the sound of the shower starting.

"Elizabeth!" he hollered, "You can't keep running away from me! We need to talk. You promised me we'd talk."

In the bathroom, Elizabeth was ignoring Ronon's muffled shouts. Instead she concentrated her energies on erasing last night's activities off her body. How did he get in my room last night? She wondered. She had been too far gone to pay attention. All she remembered was fantasizing about him and suddenly he was there. "Ugh," she banged her head against the shower wall as her thoughts went in circles. He was right. She had to talk to him. Resolve this matter one way or another.

Her decision made, she stepped out of the shower and groaned with despair when she realized she had no clothing. Know Ronon was still just beyond the door, she straightened she shoulders and schooled her face into an emotionless mask and stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a towel.

On second thought, maybe she should've used the sheet. It covered more she thought to herself when Ronon's eyes immediately drawn to her long pale legs.

"Ronon," she said, bringing his eyes back up to her face. "I really don't know what to do about this…thing between us. As leader of Atlantis I really can't consort with those who work for me. If the IOA or airforce were to hear I was in a relationship my position would no doubt be called into question. And that is something I don't want. However as I understand it, we are connected to one another. And a part of me likes it. I know you can be very persistent so I think we should try a more…intimate relationship."

Ronon's eyes lit up at her words, but before he could get a word in she continued on, "But this relationship must remain a secret. I know the IOA and Airforce regulations mean nothing to you, but they can cost me everything and if word of this affair should reach them, I will be dismissed and sent back to Earth for good." She looked at him sternly. "You tell no one of this and there will be no PDAs and we will give no one any reason to think we are together."

Ronon nodded, satisfied for the moment with her terms of their relationship. He knew things would soon change. "What is PDAs?"

"Public displays of affection."

He nodded again and stepped closer wanting to kiss her now that he had her full consent.

But Elizabeth sidestepped, escaping his outstretched arms. "Not now. I need to get to work." However upon seeing Ronon's hurt look, she relented. "One kiss."

Ronon bounded forward and gathered her in his arms, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made her want to forget work and fall back into bed with him. Elizabeth threaded her finger through his thick hair and kissed him back just as passionately. She was so caught up in it, she didn't notice how he managed to push the towel covering her to the floor. That is until she felt his hand palm her bare breast. With both hands on his chest she pushed him away. Their lips separated with an audible pop.

"Go," she ordered breathlessly, pointing at the door.

He ignored her, stepping back to sweep his eyes up her body with a predatory glint in his eye.

"Go Ronon," she said again, pushing him in the direction of the door.

He moved to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for people in the hall. Hearing no one he turned back towards the center of the room only to fine it empty. Elizabeth was back in the bathroom. Shrugging to himself, he left.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The nest time he saw Elizabeth was the 0700 meeting. He itched to go to her, but heeding her earlier warnings he instead forced himself to sit down at his usual place at the conference table. Elizabeth too had a hard time keeping her eyes off Ronon as he moved about the room. So she busied herself with her laptop.

When she looked up again everyone was seated and looking at her expectantly. "I trust you all know why I called you all here this morning.," she began coolly, looking around the room, "But to rehash, I have managed to translate the map Ronon recovered from the pirates. Basically it gives the coordinates of the planet where the ZPM is located. The map itself corresponds to a location on the planet. This planet does not have a Stargate so I want Colonel Sheppard's team to tale a puddlejumper to MX5-499 – the closest planet- and fly the remaining distance."

John nodded eagerly, "A piece of cake."

Elizabeth frowned at his casualness, "We have no intel on this planet. For all we know it could be another pirate stronghold."

"Don't worry, the jumper will be cloaked," Sheppard reassured.

She nodded, lips pursed, "Good. However Rodney promised me our new ship will be ready in a few days time. If needed we'll send the ship after you."

"The maiden voyage of the Queen Elizabeth is a rescue mission for me and my team? I feel so honored," John quipped.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but refrained from replying in the same juvenile fashion. "Colonel you and your team have a go at 1300. I suggest you make the necessary preparations now."

As the team filed out of the room, Ronon lingered behind. "Is sending me off on a long mission your way of avoiding me some more?" he asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"No. You are part of Colonel Sheppard's team therefore you go on the team's missions and I treat you like a member of the team. Regardless of what is going on between us personally," she snapped back.

Ronon glowered at her. "Fine," he said and left.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Later both were regretting their words to one another but they were both to stubborn to be the first to step forward and make amends. But when had there been time? So Elizabeth found herself on the balcony overlooking the gateroom as the puddlejumper holding Sheppard's team descended from the docking bay above to hover in front of the active gate. She could see Ronon in the front seat riding shotgun next to John. She willed him to look up, to understand what she couldn't say out loud.

He didn't look up.

Feeling put off but not showing it, Elizabeth tapped her headset. "Good luck," she said gravely worrying as she always did when Atlantis's finest went through the Stargate. John met her eyes, grinned and saluted her before turning the jumper about and disappearing through the wormhole.

Already Elizabeth was regretting sending Ronon away. There was a dull ache in her, a knot of worry for him lodged in her chest. She flopped down on her bed, glad the day was over. She wished she had at least spoken to Dex before he left. Now her cold words filled her with regret and all she could do was sit on her hands and wait for the team to return.

Although she was exhausted, sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned furious about the return to insomnia after one night of satisfying rest. Burying her face in her pillow, she stilled when she caught Ronon's lingering scent. Finally she was able to relax enough to drift off into sleep.

**Four: It's my story, aren't I allowed to do what I want with it? Hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally found some time to type more. Being back at school means crazy busy esp. since I'm taking this intense drawing class, now I spend ALL my free time drawing instead of drawing and writing. Enjoy. **

XXII

Ronon was bored out of his mind. For two days they had been trapped on the puddlejumper, journeying towards this planet where the alleged ZPM was hidden. Ronon had trouble staying still in the jumper for a few hour so a few days had him at wits end. And he was driving the rest of the team crazy.

Sheppard was all for locking Dex and McKay together in the back compartment and see who would go mad first. For now it was Teyla and Rodney asleep on the benches in the rear, the heavy door separating them from John and Ronon.

"So are you going to tell me who your girlfriend is?" John was relaxed back in the pilot's chair, hands behind his head and a lazy eye on space whipping past.

"That's none of your business," Ronon near barked.

"Whoa!" John held up his hands, "I'm just curious."

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Aw. Come on buddy," John wheeled, "Friends tell each other things like this."

"No. She would not appreciate it."

"Oh. She asked you to keep your relationship a secret?"

Ronon did not reply, only glared at his friend. But John didn't notice, just continued talking. "So if she wants to keep it a secret then she must be worried about her position on the base. Oh Ronon, you dog. You got yourself one of those cute marines." John looked impressed, "Most of those girls just arrived on the _Daedalus_ a few weeks ago. Damn you move fast."

Ronon didn't respond to John's teasing, glad the Colonel didn't figure out he was really with someone who had a whole lot more to lose and a longer way to fall.

Seeing he was going to get nothing more out of Ronon, John switched the subject, "So Ronon, you've been with us almost two years now. You happy here?"

Ronon looked up, startled by the new line of questioning. He shrugged, "I'm fighting the Wraith. I'm avenging my people with every one of those life suckers I kill. It's what I want."

"Okay. I can understand that. But are you happy in Atlantis? Content at least?"

"Eh. I prefer the land and the trees and the open air but your city is fine."A short silence fell before Ronon spoke again, "You, your people, Dr. Weir, they have been – for the most part – very kind to me. I have found a place here. So yes I am content." And happy when I am with Elizabeth. But he didn't say that out loud.

Just then the main consol beeped. John sat forward, excited. "Wake Teyla and Rodney," he said, "The planet is in sight."

Ronon activated the door and stepped in to wake his teammates. Sensing his presence, Teyla awoke immediately. Rodney on the other hand, snored on oblivious.

"Come on. Get up," Ronon shook the Canadian's shoulder.

"Go away you big oaf," McKay mumbled shifting so his back was to Ronon.

"Get up, we're almost to the planet."

"Fine fine. I'm up. Happy? Now who has something to eat?"

Ronon ignored the grumbling scientist and stalked back into the forward compartment.

"Is Rodney up?" at Ronon's grunt, John nodded, "Good. We are scanning the planet now. We just need to find the area the map corresponds with."

The screen flashed up before the group as Rodney stumbled in. leaning around Teyla seated in the co-pilot's chair he began manipulating the consol. The recorded pirate map appeared semi transparent and began running over the 3-D image of the planet they now orbited.

"This is going to take forever," John complained.

"Well this planet is about twice the size of Earth."

"Isn't there any way to narrow the search down?"

"Look, I'm using all of our technological reserves here," Rodney snapped.

"Maybe there is a key," Teyla spoke up.

"A key?"

"It is obvious this planet must be approached from space. There is no other way to reach the surface. So it makes sense that there is a land mark visible from space that matched the map."

Rodney snapped his fingers, "That's it!" he turned to John, "Sheppard what is the most notable mark on this map?"

John concentrated on the map. "The middle symbol in the border. The markings on the map itself are faded. That one character stands out the most."

"Yes exactly," Rodney paused the slow spinning hologram and pointed, "See here, this mountain range. Doesn't it look a lot like that symbol?"

"Are you saying that the map itself is unimportant?"

"Yes. It must be there to lead the searcher astray. The important has been in these characters all along."

"Well lets go," John laid his hands on the controls and set a course towards the mountain range. He flew low over the jagged peaks while McKay set the scanners to detect the powerful ZPM signal.

"I'm not picking anything up."

"How can you not pick anything up? That ZPM should have enough power to blow this planet straight to hell."

"Well maybe there isn't even a ZPM here and this has been a complete and total waste of time!"

"No," said Ronon firmly, "Something must be here. The map was too important to the pirate Queen for this to be a waste."

"Perhaps there is another clue in the map," suggest Teyla.

"It's worth another look," said John as he pulled the map on screen once again. The four of them scanned the Ancient characters looking to match them with the mountain range spread before them.

"I don't see anything." Rodney sat back with a huff, "None of these symbols match."

"Oh come on. There has to be something."

"There! What was that?" Teyla pointed to a dark opening set in the side of a sheer rock face. "Does that not look like this symbol here?"

"Good eye Teyla!" Rodney jumped up excitedly. "We must have to go in there."

"How? That cave is set into a perfectly vertical cliff."

"We land up here on top and we can scale down the side. We have ropes."

"Yeah, ropes. Not rock climbing equipment. There is no way I am going to repel down that wall," McKay protested.

John clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for volunteering Rodney. You can go first." He pulled the jumper up sharply and made for the plateau capping the cliff. He and McKay set up a rope system to lower the team to the cave mouth.

"Will we have enough rope?" Ronon asked, looking over the edge.

"I guess we'll find out," John replied as he pulled the final knot tight.

"There is no way I am going first," Rodney said, joining Ronon near the edge. Not as close as the big warrior though.

"I will go," Teyla's voice floated out of the puddlejumper.

"Well Rodney, you can go second," Sheppard teased as Teyla walked up. He hooked her up to the rope. "Ready?" she nodded and began walking backwards down the almost ninety degree rock face. Ronon let the rope slide through his hands, ready to grab should something happen.

"I am almost there," Teyla came over the radio.

John tapped his own, "Good, What do you see?"

The rope went slack as Teyla touched the cave floor. "The cave stretches deep into the mountain but there must be another opening because I feel a faint breeze."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. There is a symbol here, carved into the wall. The one I recognized from the map."

"Alright then, it seems we found the place. Lets go McKay." He and Ronon strapped a protesting Rodney into the harness and began lowering him down to Teyla. They both snickered when they heard Teyla say, "Rodney you can open your eyes now."

Ronon followed Rodney down with John bringing up the rear. Once the whole team was assembled, John switched the light of his gun on and led them into the shadowy recesses of the cave, the rest of them falling into line behind him. They had been moving for a little over half an hour when the natural rough walls of the cave melded into a smooth walled tunnel. Set in the ceiling was another symbol that matched the map. John halted just before it, his light penetrating only a few feet into the gloom ahead.

"Rodney?"

The scientist stepped forward a device in hand. "I don't know. I'm picking up a slight electronic reading but it seems to be coming from deeper in the cave." He stepped past John only to hit an energy barrier and was thrown forcefully back on his ass. "Owww," he lifted his head to head as Teyla knelt besides him.

She and Sheppard spoke at the same time.

"Are you alright?"

"What was that?"

Rodney sat up, irritated, "I don't know what the hell that was. Obviously an energy field."

"Well how do we get past it?"

Rodney stalked over to the wall and began examining it, looking for a trigger to turn off the force field. He ignored Sheppard.

John retreated back down the tunnel a ways and paced back and forth, impatient to be moving on. Ronon just shrugged at Teyla and squatted on his heels. Teyla returned his look with one of her own and moved over to try and help McKay look.

"Argh!" Rodney kicked the wall in frustration causing John to come running back down the hall in alarm.

"What happened?"

Ronon grinned at the scientist holding his injured foot. "McKay can't figure out the barrier."

"I have no idea how to disengage this force field."

"Is this not an Ancient outpost? The map that led us here was of Ancient design," Teyla spoke up, "Should not someone with the Ancient gene be able to pass through unharmed?"

"It almost is too easy," Rodney mumbled, "well go on Sheppard, try to step through. The rebound doesn't hurt…much."

John squared his shoulders and stepped up before the symbol marking the barrier. He stood there unmoving before rounding on McKay, "You have the gene too. Why can't you go through?"

"Maybe it recognized that mine is artificial. I don't know. Anyways it's the last idea we have right now so just try it okay?"

Shrugging John turned to face the barrier once again, bracing himself for an impact and stepped forward. Nothing happened. He took a few more steps before turning around to face his team. "Teyla you were right."

"Good," Ronon rose in one swift movement and moved to join Sheppard. The other three stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you had the gene?"

"Did give Beckett give you therapy?"

John and Rodney spoke at the same time.

"Eh. You never asked. I was born with it," Dex answered both questions.

Tentatively Teyla stretched out a hand to test the barrier only to be rebuffed.

"I guess it's just me and Ronon then. We'll keep in radio contact," John began moving further down the passageway with Ronon treading silently behind. The lights from their companion's behind them were quickly swallowed up by inky blackness.


End file.
